Chansons magiques
by Daidalos
Summary: Recueil de songs fics chaque chapitre est donc indépendant des autres. Rating T comme moyenne. La plupart des songfics sont K ou PG -13, mais parfois elles pourraient être T ou M, je le préciserais alors.
1. Y a trop de gens qui t'aiment

**Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment**

Paroles : Hélène Ségara

Musique : Christan Vie

Interprète : Hélène Ségara

_Je te regarde parler avec les gens  
Tu me sembles si léger même transparent_

Voilà des mois, des années que mes yeux ne se posent plus que sur toi. J'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur.

_J'regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant  
Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends_

Je n'ai pas le courage de t'en parler, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je me dis que tu le remarqueras un jour, qu'à ce moment là, tu viendras me trouver, et que tu me diras que tu m'aimes aussi.

_J'te regarde t'amuser et je fais semblant  
Mais je n'peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant  
Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content  
Tu vois des fois j'déteste ce que je ressens_

Mais je sais bien que c'est illusoire, jamais tes yeux ne se poseront sur moi, comme les miens sont toujours sur toi. On vient de remporter la victoire, tu n'étais pas présent, mais c'était tout comme. Cette victoire, on l'a méritée, mais au milieu de la jubilation générale, j'ai mal au fond de moi, je voudrais pouvoir courir vers toi, t'enlacer, t'embrasser mais…

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas_

Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une partenaire de jeu. Entre tes amis, et tous les autres Gryffondor qui t'acclament, je ne suis personne, je ne suis qu'un point au milieu d'une œuvre impressionniste.

_Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi_

Ce que je ressens me fait mal, je sais que la conclusion de cette histoire ne sera pas heureuse, pas pour moi en tout cas.

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Tous les mots d'amour  
Que je sème tu ne les entends pas_

Combien de fois ai-je déjà voulu te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi ? Mais, sans doute par lâcheté, je ne le faisais que quand les autres en faisaient autant, sans que pour eux, cela ait le sens que ça a pour moi.

_J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments  
Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu crois que je t'attends_

Cette lâcheté me pousse à cacher à tous mes sentiments, même à mes meilleures amies. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, je ne veux que tu puisses l'apprendre par une autre bouche que la mienne. C'est égoïste, je le sais, mais je veux que ce soit toi qui viennes vers moi, et que tu aies simplement l'impression que je t'accepte parce que j'en ai envie, mais pas parce que je le désire depuis longtemps.

_J'me force à espérer, mais je me mens  
Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement_

Bien sûr, tu ne le feras jamais. Je le sais bien. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire, de penser qu'un jour, mes fantasmes deviendront réalité. Mais du coup, tu fais ton chemin sans moi, tu t'éloignes peu à peu, et je reste là, je regarde, je laisse faire.

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas_

Je te vois aller vers elle, la prendre dans tes bras, l'embrasser.

_Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi_

Cette fois, c'est le coup de grâce, mon cœur explose, je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Il y a quelques minutes, je sautais de joie, j'avais marqué soixante points à moi seule, cinquante de mieux sur des combinaisons avec Demelza et Dean. Maintenant je vis le pire cauchemar que j'aie pu imaginer : oui tu es amoureux, mais pas de moi, c'est Ginny qui a retenu tes faveurs, et en la voyant te rendre ton baiser, je comprends qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer. Vous êtes visiblement faits l'un pour l'autre.

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Et moi évidemment,  
Je t'aime à mes dépends_

Pourtant, malgré ça. Malgré le fait que tu sortes avec Ginny, je ne peux pas renoncer à toi. Mon cœur doit être un peu idiot, ou bien alors, c'est qu'il aime bien souffrir. Entre celle que tu aimes et tes amis Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Dumbledore, il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ton cœur, ou du moins, pas la place que je voudrais qu'il y ait. Et je continue à t'observer, à souffrir en silence.

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
D'cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat _

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi que je mène  
__Chaque jour ce drôle de combat_

* * *

Bon... puisque beaucoup de lecteurs semblent avoir du mal à mettre un nom sur le "Je" de cette histoire (et qu'en plus beaucoup commentent en guest, ce qui fait que je peux même pas leur répondre), je vais cracher le morceau : alors bravo à tout ceux qqui ont pensé à Katie Bell, c'est effectivement elle : Eh opui, une poursuiveuses présente dans Le Prince de Sang-mêlé qui n'est ni Ginny, ni Demelza, il ne restait plus que Katie qui n'a qu'un an de plus que Harry (même si beaucoup croient à tort qu'elle est de la même année qu'Angelina et Alicia et aurait donc 2 ans de plus).


	2. Je me suis fait tout petit

**Je me suis fait tout petit**

Paroles et musique : Georges Brassens

_Je n'avais jamais ôté mon chapeau_  
_Devant personne  
__Maintenant je rampe et je fais le beau  
__Quand elle me sonne_

_J'étais chien méchant, elle me fait manger  
__Dans sa menotte  
__J'avais des dents de loup, je les ai changées  
__Pour des quenottes_

Tout ceux qui me connaissent vous diront qu'en ce moment, je ne suis plus moi-même. Avec le recul, je vois à quel point j'étais fier et arrogant. Issu d'une longue lignée, je pensais que tout m'était dû. Que mon nom suffirait à faire ma gloire et ma fortune. Je haïssait cordialement tous ceux qui pouvaient me faire comprendre que j'étais dans l'erreur. Tout ceux qui obtenait plus que moi, que ce soit par leur nom, ou par leurs efforts.

Et regardez moi maintenant. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas adressé de remarque désobligeante à qui que ce soit. Même avec Granger, je suis tout sucre, tout miel, parce que je sais qu'elles sont amies, et que je ne ferais rien pour lui déplaire. Je la suis partout, je ne la quitte plus. Je suis tombé dans ses filets, un terrible piège appelé "amour".

_Je m'suis fait tout petit devant une poupée  
__Qui ferme les yeux quand on la couche  
__Je m'suis fait tout petit devant une poupée  
__Qui fait "Maman" quand on la touche_

Dire qu'elle est si prude, je me rappelle de ce soir-là, elle ne l'avais jamais fait, même pas avec Potter. Etait-elle effrayée parce que c'était sa première fois, où parce que c'était avec moi ? Je crois que je ne le saurais jamais.

_J'étais dur à cuire, elle m'a converti  
__La fine mouche  
__Et je suis tombé tout chaud tout rôti  
__Contre sa bouche_

_Qui a des dents de lait quand elle sourit  
__Quand elle chante  
__Et des dents de loup quand elle est furie  
__Qu'elle est méchante_

Comment tout cela est-il arrivée ? Parfois je me le demande encore. Potter, Granger et les Weasley, je les détestais tous. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais je jalousais Potter. Je lui ai fait tellement de crasses, tout ça parce qu'il avait une renommée qu'il n'avait en fait jamais cherché à avoir, alors que moi j'en voulais une que je ne parvenais pas à obtenir.

Granger, je la détestait à cause de tout ces préjugés que mon père m'a inculqué depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Convaincu d'être supérieur, d'avoir un sang noble qui me donnait l'avantage sur tous, je ne supportais pas de la voir réussir en tout, toujours mieux que moi. J'essayais tout pour la rabaisser, je n'hésitait pas à la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais en fait, elle était bien plus noble que je l'étais alors. J'ai fini par le comprendre, même si j'y ai mis le temps.

Et puis il y a les Weasley, sa famille à ELLE. Eux, je les ai détesté ne serait-ce que pour avoir obtenu la sympathie de Potter. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, peut-être que Potter et moi serions devenus les meilleurs potes, mais on serait alors toujours sous le règne de terreur du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et puis ils l'ont vaincu, alors que moi je me planquait bien à l'abri de son courroux. Ils m'en ont débarrassé. Un peu tard certes, j'avais perdu tout ceux qui avaient une réelle affection pour moi : mon père, ma mère, et le professeur Rogue. Autant dire que lorsque je suis revenu à Poudlard, j'étais aussi heureux que si une centaine de détraqueurs s'étaient acharnés sur moi.

Et c'est là que bizarrement, je l'ai remarquée. Trop occupé à la critiquer, elle et sa bande, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quelle point elle était belle. Et Potter qui avait rompu avec elle, quel idiot ! Faut dire, j'ai pas été bien plus malin. Au début, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour attirer son attention, ce fut d'attirer sa colère. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle me haïssait, j'ai sentit le sol s'effondrer sous mes pieds. Et puis il y a eu cette soirée où je l'ai trouvée en larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais toute méchanceté s'est alors envolée de mon être d'un seul coup. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi, il fallait que je la console, que je lui fasse retrouver son sourire.

_Je m'suis fait tout petit devant une poupée  
__Qui ferme les yeux quand on la couche  
__Je m'suis fait tout petit devant une poupée  
__Qui fait "Maman" quand on la touche_

C'était fini, j'étais pris au piège. Mais ce soir là, quelque chose avait aussi changé dans sa façon de me percevoir. On a commencer à se parler en secret. Puis à se voir. Et finalement c'est arrivé. Cette nuit magique où j'ai découvert l'amour, alors qu'avant je n'avais connu que la luxure. Elle tremblait. Elle a voulu se soustraire à moi. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je l'ai laissée choisir, elle m'a dit de continuer. On aurait dit qu'elle livrait un véritable combat intérieur. Mais elle a finit par s'abandonner, par ouvrir ses yeux, par accepter ses sentiments.

_Je subis sa loi, je file tout doux  
__Sous son empire  
__Bien qu'elle jalouse au-delà de tout  
__Et même pire_

_Une jolie pervenche qui m'avait parue  
__Plus jolie qu'elle  
__Une jolie pervenche un jour en mourut  
__A coups d'ombrelle_

Et quels sentiments. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai pas intérêt à regarder les autres filles, où elle me manifeste bien vite, et bien brutalement son mécontentement. Je me rappelle ce jour où elle m'a trouvé avec Pansy. Je ne pensais pas à mal, en fait. C'était Pansy qui était venue me trouver. Mais je dois dire que le corps de Pansy me plaisait bien, et je ne l'ai pas repoussée tout de suite. Pauvre Pansy. Elle est restée à Ste Mangouste pendant trois semaines après tout les maléfices que Ginny lui a lancés ce jour-là.

_Je m'suis fait tout petit devant une poupée  
__Qui ferme les yeux quand on la couche  
__Je m'suis fait tout petit devant une poupée  
__Qui fait "Maman" quand on la touche_

Ca va faire près d'un an qu'on est ensemble, mais encore maintenant, elle frissonne toujours quand je l'étreint, et elle ferme les yeux quand je l'embrasse ou que l'on commence nos ébats. Parfois ça m'agace, j'ai l'impression qu'elle les ferme pour s'imaginer que c'est Potter et pas moi. Ça nous a valu une dispute il y a pas longtemps. Mais finalement, on s'est réconcilié, je l'aime trop. Rien ne pourra nous séparer

_Tous les somnambules, tous les mages m'ont  
__Dit sans malice  
__Qu'en ses bras en croix je subirait mon  
__Dernier supplice_

_Il en est de pire, il est de meilleur  
__Mais à tout prendre  
__Qu'on se pende ici, qu'on se pende ailleurs  
__S'il faut se pendre_

Pourtant, ça n'a pas été facile. Au début, personne n'acceptait notre union, on m'a accusé de l'avoir abusée, de l'avoir envoutée. Ses amis faisaient tout pour m'éloigner d'elle. Il faut dire que les miens ne faisaient pas mieux. Ils revenaient, inlassablement, tous les jours, pour me dire que ça suffisait, qu'il fallait que je la laisse tomber. Je me rappelle, pendant ce match de Quidditch, Crabbe et Goyle m'envoyaient leur cognard droit dessus. J'ai salement dégusté. Mais finalement, quand ils ont vu sa réaction, aussi bien mes amis que ses amis, ont fini par accepter. Ils nous ont encore fait la gueule un moment, d'ailleurs, certains des miens continuent à me la faire. Mais j'en ai rien à faire s'ils sont trop bêtes pour comprendre que je l'aime, et que je ne suis plus le Drago d'autrefois.

Potter, Granger, et même la famille Weasley ont fini par m'accepter parmis eux. Et c'est tant mieux, parce que ce soir, je me lance. Je ne pensais pas le faire si tôt. Avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'imaginais que je vivrais au moins jusqu'à trente ans, librement, passant d'une fille à une autre. Mais Ginny m'a changé, elle m'a transformé. Et aujourd'hui, je n'imagine plus ma vie autrement qu'à ses côtés. C'est pour ça que ce soir, je la demande en mariage.

_Je m'suis fait tout petit devant une poupée  
__Qui ferme les yeux quand on la couche  
__Je m'suis fait tout petit devant une poupée  
__Qui fait "Maman" quand on la touche_


	3. La confession

**Attention ! Chapitre classé T**

* * *

****

**La Confession**

Musique et Paroles : Manau  
Idée originale : Mistykdana (NB : écrit avec sa permission)  
Scénario : Daidalos

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps bascule  
__Les bâtiments devant moi ont un effet de recul.  
__Je ne touche plus le sol, mes pieds ont quitté terre.  
__Comme un tout petit vol, mon corps est projeté dans les airs  
__Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne comprends plus rien.  
__Je suis à la dérive et je ne me sens pas très bien._

C'est étrange, j'ai déjà éprouvé cette sensation. Quand était-ce ? J'ai du mal à m'en rappeler. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est une sensation étrange, celle de flotter dans le vide, comme si on se trouvait dans l'espace intersidéral. On ne ressent aucun contact avec rien. Mais doucement, une douleur s'éveille en moi, je la sens monter comme un chant lointain qui s'amplifierait et se rapprocherait à chaque instant. C'est désagréable, ça n'augure rien de bon.

_Ca y est je percute les pavés maintenant.  
__Dure a été la chute, je suis couvert de sang.  
__Allongé là, seul, sur le trottoir,  
__Je perds la boussole, je ne peux pas le croire._

Ca y est, je me rappelle maintenant quand est-ce que j'avais ressentit ça. C'était il y a un an, presque jour pour jour. C'était Potter qui en avait été la cause, et ce jour-là, j'ai bien faillit mourir. Je ne sais pas quel était ce sortilège qu'il avait utilisé, mais il mériterait de faire partie des sortilèges impardonnables. Il m'avait tailladé, comme si plusieurs lames invisibles avaient été lancées sur moi. Et voilà que ça recommence ! La même sensation, un coup violent, je suis projeté, et je chute en me vidant de mon sang.

_Vais-je vraiment crever sous ce lampadaire ?  
__Je me suis fait shooter, ce mec avait un revolver._

Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un sortilège qui m'a fait ça, non. C'est un moldu. Ces moldus que je méprisais tant il y a encore deux ans. Finalement, ce qu'ils appellent science n'a rien à envier à la plus terrible des magies. Cette arme, qu'ils ont fabriqué pour s'entretuer, j'en avait souvent ri. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle puisse me faire le moindre mal, et pourtant, tout s'est passé si vite, et voilà le résultat.

_J'ai du mal a respirer, je ne veux pas mourir.  
__J'ai vraiment déconné, j'ai tant de choses à dire._

Je souffre atrocement, ça fait au moins aussi mal que le _Sectumsempra_. Une violente douleur me transperce la poitrine, si violente que j'ai du mal à la localiser. J'ai l'impression que ma gorge est obstruée, je dois forcer pour inspirer et expirer. Je crois que la fin approche, mais je ne veux pas. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, j'ai encore tant de choses à faire, de personnes à rencontrer.

_J'entends au loin la sirène d'une ambulance,  
__Je crois qu'il est trop tard, je n'ai pas eu de chance._

Mais je crois que je ne pourrais jamais faire tout ça. J'entends un son strident. Je crois que c'est le véhicule que les moldus utilisent pour emmener les blessés à l'hôpital. Arriveront-ils à temps pour moi, je commence à en douter.

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action !  
__Ne soyez pas nerveux ! Ne faites plus attention !  
__Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action  
__Et venez écouter la dernière confession !_

Si quelqu'un pouvait venir, je voudrais au moins que mes dernières pensées puissent être transmises. J'entends des gens pas loin. S'ils pouvaient s'approcher, s'il pouvaient m'écouter…

_Dites à ma mère et mes frères que je les ai aimé.  
__Ce mot de vocabulaire, je l'avais oublié.  
__Je n'ai jamais été un garçon parfait.  
__La délinquance m'a touché mais j'n'étais pas mauvais._

Mon premier mot serait pour ma famille. Pas mon père, finalement il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Mais tout au long de ces deux dernières années, ma mère a prouvé combien elle m'aimait. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit frère ou de petite sœur. Et ce n'est pas Crabbe ou Goyle qui pourrait prétendre à ce titre. Mais il y a deux personnes qui m'ont écouté, qui m'ont soutenu quand j'en avais vraiment besoin. Alors je voudrais que l'on dise à Blaise Zabini et à Mimi Geignarde qu'ils ont beaucoup compté pour moi. Je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec ceux qui étaient autour de moi. Je crois bien que mon père à tout fait pour ça. Je suis bien son digne fils. Je suis allé jusqu'à…

_J'ai fait des tas de choses qui ne seraient pas bonnes à dire.  
__Que personne ne s'oppose si je parle d'un mauvais délire._

Non, je ne peux pas le dire, c'est tellement horrible. Moi-même, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu faire de telles choses. Aujourd'hui, je suis content que rien de ce que j'aie pu faire ne se soit mal terminé, car ça aurait pu. Enfin, si, il y a quand même une chose qui s'est mal terminée. Ma plus grosse erreur. Je les ai fait entrer à Poudlard. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? La vie de mon père était en jeu. Au moins, ce soir-là, j'ai appris que je n'étais pas un assassin, que je n'était pas comme mon père.

_Et si je parle de filles, laissez-moi m'excuser.  
__Ce n'était pas facile pour elles, j'ai vraiment déconné.  
__Faut dire que les sentiments, je ne les connais pas,  
__Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les chercher en moi._

Je voudrais ensuite m'excuser auprès de deux filles. Avec l'une comme avec l'autre, j'ai vraiment été détestable. La première, c'est Pansy. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée. Mais comme elle était la plus jolie fille des Serpentard, et que j'étais le fils de Lucius Malefoy, je n'ai eu aucun mal à obtenir qu'elle sorte avec moi. Souvent, je la traitais comme un meuble. Aussi bête fut-elle, elle ne le méritais pas. La deuxième, c'est Hermione Granger. Pendant des années, je n'ai pas cessé de l'insulter, de la mépriser. J'ai même souhaité sa mort. Là encore, l'influence de mon père se faisait sentir. Mais je crois que si j'étais particulièrement agressif avec elle, c'est que au fond de moi, je l'admirais. Elle était intelligente, et au fil des années, elle s'est transformée en une ravissante jeune fille.

_C'est bizarre, maintenant je regrette vraiment  
__De n'avoir pu aimer une femme avec des enfants._

Qui sait, peut-être que si j'avais été moins idiot, entre elle et moi, il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose de sincère. Peut-être même, serions-nous allés jusqu'au mariage, à la vie de famille paisible. Je n'y avait jamais pensé, mais je crois que j'aurais beaucoup aimé, surtout avec elle. Je n'en reviens pas… C'est en mourant que je découvre mes vrais sentiments !

_La vie passe si vite et la mienne ce soir est stoppée.  
__Doucement elle me quitte, je ne l'ai pas volé.  
__C'est sûrement le jugement de toutes mes bêtises.  
__J'avais oublié que Dieu sur mon âme avait main-mise._

Mais il est maintenant trop tard. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner, ma vue se brouille. Je vais quitter ce monde. C'est peut-être mérité, allez savoir ! J'ai fait tellement de mal. Je prenais tellement de plaisir à faire souffrir les autres. Sans doute que celui que les moldus appelle Dieu a décidé que j'avais été trop loin, et que mon châtiment était de finir ainsi.

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action !  
__Ne soyez pas nerveux ! Ne faites plus attention !  
__Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action  
__Et venez écouter la dernière confession !_

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire… Ah ! Non ! Il reste encore une chose. Harry Potter. Tu n'entendras certainement jamais ces paroles, mais je voulais que tu saches que j'aurais vraiment aimé être ami avec toi. Mais j'étais tellement jaloux de ta renommée, et puis il fallait que tout ce que tu fasses, tu le réussisses, ça attisait encore plus ma jalousie, et, comme mon père m'a bien éduqué, je te la renvoyais sous forme de méchanceté. Mais si tu pouvais m'entendre, je voudrais te dire que j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu triomphes de Voldemort, afin que plus jamais personne n'ait à vivre comme j'ai vécu, dans la haine et la méchanceté gratuite.

_Ca y est maintenant, je n'entends plus rien.  
__Il y a plein de gens, je me sens plutôt bien.  
__Des médecins s'agitent tout autour de moi.  
__Ca bouge et ça s'excite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

Une foule dense semble s'être amassée autour de moi. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont pu entendre ce que je venais de dire. Si quelqu'un a pris note de tout ça. Mais ça m'est égal, je perds peu à peu toute sensation. Le bruit des badauds, des médecins qui s'affairent autour de moi diminue jusqu'à disparaître. De même, je ressens de moins en moins la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je vois un médecin penché sur moi, il me dit quelque chose, je ne l'entends déjà plus, mais je peux m'en douter, il veut que je m'accroche. Je n'en ai plus ni l'envie ni la force.

_Je ne veux plus les calculer, je regarde le ciel :  
__La soirée est étoilée, la lune étincelle.  
__J'n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'la nuit était si belle.  
__C'est dans ces moments-là que tout d'un coup tout s'émerveille._

J'en ai assez, je laisse ma tête basculer en arrière. Des millions de petits points brillants se dessinent sur un ciel non pas noir, mais d'un bleu nuit d'une grande pureté. C'est si beau, la lune, les étoiles. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait plus attention aux cours du professeur Sinistra.

_Oooh ! Ca y est, je me sens glisser,  
__Sur le chemin de la paix, je vais vous quitter.  
__L'étincelle la flamme va se consumer.  
__Ne crachez pas sur mon âme, je n'l'ai pas mérité._

Ca y est, la douleur à totalement disparu, j'ai l'impression d'être en apesanteur. La seule chose que je ressens encore, c'est le froid. Pourtant, il faisait plutôt bon cette nuit. Sans doute n'ai-je même plus l'énergie de maintenir la température de mon corps. Ainsi, comme une flamme vacillante, je vais m'éteindre.

_Voilà c'est mon heure et tout devient noir.  
__Le dernier jour d'un voleur, c'était mon dernier soir._

Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin, ma vue baisse, puis s'éteint définitivement. Je dois être mort, pourtant je parviens encore à réfléchir. Est-ce cela la mort ? Est-ce que l'on reste pour toujours prisonnier de ses pensées, dans le noir et dans le froid ? C'est drôle, je pensais que je mourrais de la main de Voldemort, ou tout du moins d'un de ses mangemorts. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un moldu qui mettrait fin à mes jours. C'est tellement stupide. Pendant des mois, je me suis caché de Voldemort, j'ai vécu comme je pouvais, faisant les poches des passants. Et puis il y a eu ce type qui ne s'est pas laissé faire, et voilà, Drago Malefoy n'est plus.

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action !  
__Ne soyez pas nerveux ! Ne faites plus attention !  
__Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action  
__Et venez écouter ma dernière confession !_

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action !  
__Ne soyez pas nerveux ! Ne faites plus attention !  
__Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action  
__Et venez écouter la dernière confession !_

Une main décolle alors un coquillage d'une oreille et pose ledit coquillage dans un écrin qui semble avoir été fait pour lui. Une jeune fille aux épais cheveux chatains et aux yeux noisettes, verse alors des larmes silencieuses qui viennent faire deux sillons propre sur son visage maculé de sang et de boue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il tarrive Hermione ! Tu es blessée ?

- Non, enfin si ! Mais c'est pas ça !

- Allez viens ! Il faut annoncer la nouvelle à tous le monde ! Toi aussi Harry ! Dépèche-toi !

Un garçon brun, aux yeux verts passa à côté de la jeune fille et s'avança au côté du garçon roux qui les avait harangué, vers une sorte de butte au sommet de laquelle se trouvait un arbre mort. Le soleil se levait, transperçant d'épais nuages et découpait la silhouette des deux garçons. La voix du garçon brun s'éleva alors

- J'ai… J'ai vaincu Voldemort ! Il ne reviendra plus jamais !

Une véritable clameur s'éleva de derrière la butte.

- Tu vois Drago, dit Hermione à voix basse. Tes derniers vœux ont été exaucés. Il l'a vaincu. Et je transmettrait tes sentiments à ceux qui te furent proches.


	4. Le moment est venu

**Le moment est venu**

Interprète : Marie-Ange Teuwen

* * *

_Je ferme les yeux et je revois notre rencontre_  
_Dès ce moment j'ai compris  
__Que toi et moi on deviendrait amis_

Ca m'arrive souvent de nous revoir à onze ans, alors que tu passais la porte de notre compartiment à Harry et moi, à la recherche du crapaud de Neville. On peut dire que tu n'es pas tombée au meilleur moment. Je savais que le sort ne marcherait pas, puisque je l'avais déjà essayé. Mais la façon que tu as eu de dire "On va voir si ça va marcher" m'avais donné envie de te clouer le bec. Tu m'avais littéralement horripilé ce jour-là. Mais ce que je n'osais même pas m'avouer à moi-même, c'est que tu m'avais aussi plu au premier coup d'œil.

_On a vécu tant d'aventures qu'il me semble  
__Qu'on se connaît depuis toujours  
__A mes côtés tu as pris part  
__A ce qui fait ma vie  
__Chaque jour chaque nuit_

On en a parcouru du chemin depuis ! Pendant sept ans, nous avons été ensembles. Toi, Harry et moi, les inséparables mousquetaires de Gryffondor. Peu à peu, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tu as prit une grande place dans ma vie, une place capitale.

_C'est terminé  
__Le temps est venu, je sais  
__De se dire adieu toi et moi  
__Chacun devra suivre maintenant sa voie_

Mais maintenant, il est venu le temps des adieux. Nous ne pourrons plus jamais être ensemble, s'amuser, flâner… Même travailler avec toi, ça va me manquer.

_C'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé  
__Le courage de réaliser mes rêves  
__Malheureusement, notre voyage s'achève_

Sans toi, je ne serais certainement pas devenu ce que je suis actuellement. Déjà, tu nous poussais Harry et moi à étudier, je crois que sans toi, je n'aurais pas eu la moitié des BUSEs que j'ai obtenu. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose qui me rendais capable de soulever des montagnes pour toi… ou à défaut, d'affronter une colonie d'acromentules. J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu avais lancé un sortilège de confusion à McLaggen lors des essais pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch en sixième année. Je crois que je dois aussi te dire merci pour ça, même si tu n'aurais pas dû.

_Quand je repense à notre histoire  
__Je voudrais tellement que tout recommence_

Tous ces souvenirs, tous ces moments heureux passés avec Harry… où même sans lui. Ces rares moments qui n'étaient rien qu'à toi et moi. Je donnerais tout pour les vivre à nouveau, pour que tout recommence, pour que j'éprouve à nouveau cette sensation de bonheur, pour que je change ce qu'il y aurait à changer.

_Et malgré tout, il faudra bien  
__Que je m'habitue, que j'accepte ton absence_

Mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. C'est fini. Plus jamais tu ne me sourira. Plus jamais nous ne plongerons ensemble dans le lac de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Autour de moi, tout le monde est "désolé", ils me disent que je finirais par m'y faire, par oublier. Mais c'est de toi que venais toute ma force et tout mon courage. Comment pourrais-je faire maintenant que tu n'es plus là ?

_C'est terminé  
__Le temps est venu, je sais  
__De se dire adieu toi et moi_

Tu me manques Hermione ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois morte ! Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, c'est ton visage que je vois. Ca fait tellement mal, ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés, ne plus t'entendre faire ce petit bruit avec ta langue quand tu réprouve mon attitude, ne plus te voir entortiller tes cheveux avec tes doigts quand tu réfléchis, c'est un tel calvaire. Je t'aime tellement.

_Chacun devra suivre maintenant sa voie (bis)_

Combien d'heures on passées, une, dix, cent… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fait nuit. Tes parents sont restés longtemps eux aussi, mais ils ont finit par partir. Harry est là, il m'attend, il attend que je lâche ce morceau de pierre sur lequel on a écrit ton nom. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Epuisé, le cerveau embrumé, je finit par me lever, et je vais le rejoindre.

* * *

Voilà ! Quatrième songfic... avec un titre que beaucoup d'entre vous ne doivent pas connaître... Si vous êtes dans ce cas, et que vous voulez le mp3, n'hésitez pas à me le demander par MP en me donnant votre adresse électronique. J vous l'enverrai avec plaisir, car c'est pour moi une trop belle chanson pour rester méconnue.

NB : Je suis en train d'écrire une cinquième songfic sur l'univers de Harry Potter... Elle devrait arriver dans quelues jours.


	5. La ballade de Jim

**La ballade de Jim**

Paroles et musiques : Alain Souchon

Scénario : Daidalos

_Comme elle est partie Jim a les nerfs_  
_Jimmy boit du gin dans sa Chrysler  
__La presqu'île, le boulevard de la mer est con  
__Comme elle est partie, attention : Jimmy tourne en rond_

James se trouvait sur la plage, il marchait, le regard hagard. Pourquoi cette dispute, il ne comprenait pas, il l'aimait plus que tout. Bien sûr, dire le nom d'une autre fille n'avait pas été très malin. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée « Lily » ? C'état ridicule, son seul et unique amour ça avait toujours été elle : Marjory Vane, ce n'était qu'un stupide lapsus qui ne voulait rien dire.

Mais Marjory n'avait rien voulu entendre des excuses de James. Elle l'avait griffé et frappé, les larmes aux yeux, puis était partie en lui criant que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il cherche à la revoir. Elle aurait pu lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_, ça aurait été moins cruel.

James errait donc ainsi, anéanti. La lumière d'une supérette attira son attention, un instant plus tard, il en sortait avec une bouteille de gin à la main qu'il s'empressa d'entamer. L'alcool lui monta rapidement au cerveau, c'est alors qu'il la vit, presque aussi belle que sa Marjory, d'une éclatante couleur turquoise, rutilante, aux lignes ravageuses, une Chrysler Impériale Convertible de 1961.

- _Alohomora ! _lança-t-il sur le contact pour démarrer la décapotable

Il était parti, remontant Portland Bill Road vers le nord, la Manche sur sa droite, et la Baie de Lyme sur sa gauche.

_Hier soir encore son héroïne  
__Le serrait fort en disant : « Jim »  
__Elle était son calmant, son alcool profond  
__Comme elle est partie, attention : Jimmy tourne pas rond_

James était à la table de Gryffondor à discuter avec ses trois meilleurs amis : Sirius, Remus et Peter. Le banquet de fin d'année était particulièrement joyeux à leur table puisque Gryffondor venait de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons grâce à la victoire de leur équipe de quidditch dans le tournoi. Ils avaient devancé les Serdaigle, qui avaient remporté la Coupe l'année précédente déjà, de tout juste dix points.

A la table des Serpentard, l'humeur était moins joyeuse. En effet, non seulement cela faisait trois ans qu'ils n'avaient plus remporté la Coupe – depuis le départ de Lucius Malefoy – mais en plus, ils étaient cette année bons derniers. Severus Rogue observait Potter et sa bande avec une lueur de hargne dans les yeux. Bien sûr, à la table de Gryffondor, on se fichait bien des Serpentard. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'honorer dignement ce dernier repas de l'année.

Tout en écoutant la discussion animée entre Sirius et Remus sur « Qui serait le prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? » James observait Lily Evans rire avec ses amies. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire qui le fit rougir. Il détourna son regard et demanda du jus de citrouille en espérant dissimuler son trouble. Marjory Vane, une fille de septième année, aux cheveux bruns qui ondulaient dans son dos, attachés à l'arrière de sa tête par une élégante barette en jade, lui tendit une cruche en étain où il ne restait qu'un fond de jus que James s'empressa d'avaler.

Il ressentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur monter en lui, et ce fut comme si on avait déchiré un voile qui obscurcissait son regard. Il se leva et, à la grande surprise de ses amis, alla embrasser Marjory. Dès lors, les deux adolescents ne s'étaient plus quittés. Dans le Poudlard Express, Marjory lui proposa de partir au bord de la mer, il s'empressa d'accepter, et aussitôt étaient-ils descendus du Poudlard Express qu'ils se précipitèrent dans la partie moldue de la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le premier train pour Portland, dans le Dorset. Ils dormirent sur la plage, et passèrent ensuite une journée merveilleuse. Elle le surnommait : « Jim ». D'habitude, il n'aimait pas ça, mais venant d'elle, il trouvait ça charmant. La nuit qui suivit fut magique, sans honte, ils avaient pris une chambre à un seul lit, dans un hôtel qui ne payait pas de mine vu de l'extérieur, mais qui étaient assez luxueux et très confortable. Au matin, James était au comble du bonheur, à cent lieues de s'imaginer que le soir même son histoire serait terminée.

Dans la voiture, il repensait à ces deux dernière journée, n'imaginant plus pouvoir en passer une seule autre loin de sa « Marjo ».

_Jimmy, t'es fort mais tu pleures  
__Sur le cuir de ta Chrysler  
__Là-bas le soleil s'écroule dans la mer  
__Jimmy, les filles, pour le cœur  
__Comme l'alcool et les revolvers  
__C'est sauter en l'air  
__Tomber par terre  
__Boum !_

Alors que le couchant sur la baie embrasait le paysage, James souffrait comme jamais il ne pensait pouvoir souffrir, comme jamais il ne pourrait le supporter.

_Depuis deux ans, sûr, Jim bossait fort  
__Pour que sa starlette bronze en hors-bord  
__Avec elle, il voulait un bébé, sans rire  
__Comme elle est partie, attention : Jimmy veut mourir_

Il avait travaillé si dur. Il était le meilleur en défense contre les forces du mal et en métamorphose. Avec ses talents d'Animagus, il aurait combattu Voldemort lui-même pour offrir à sa belle de meilleurs lendemains.

Au cours de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensembles, il avait un instant eu peur qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Mais, réfléchissant d'avantage à la question, il avait finit par considérer que ça aurait été merveilleux.

Maintenant que tout était fini, que jamais il ne fonderait de famille, il ne lui restait plus qu'à quitter la terre.

_Jimmy, t'es fort mais tu pleures  
__Sur le cuir de ta Chrysler  
__Là-bas le soleil s'écroule dans la mer  
__Jimmy, les filles, pour le cœur  
__Comme l'alcool et les revolvers  
__C'est sauter en l'air  
__Tomber par terre  
__Boum !_

Les yeux embués de larmes, James passait alors Wakeham tandis que le dernier morceau du disque solaire passait sous la ligne de la baie qu'il ne voyait déjà plus, trop loin sur le bord oriental de la péninsule. Il reprit la bouteille et vida d'une traite les vingt bons centilitres de gin restants.

_Jimmy va trop vite, Jimmy pleurniche  
__Il sent son parfum sur la corniche  
__Les lacets, les graviers, et dans l'air du soir  
__La Chrysler s'envole dans les fougères et les nénuphars_

James était décidé. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux, fonçant à plus de cent trente kilomètres à l'heure, il arrivait au bout de Grove Road. Là, juste avant Incline Road, il y avait une chicane. James ne tourna pas. La voiture explosa la barrière de sécurité et plongea dans le vide…

_Jimmy s'éveille dans l'air idéal  
__Le paradis clair d'une chambre d'hôpital  
__L'infirmière est un ange et ses yeux sont verts  
__Comme elle lui sourit, attention : Jimmy veut lui plaire_

Tout était noir, était-ce ça la mort ? Non, il lui semblait entendre des voix, sentir un parfum d'œillets. Deux fentes s'ouvrirent sur le fond noir : il n'était pas mort, il s'éveillait et ouvrait les yeux sur un plafond blanc. La luminosité ambiante l'éblouissait. Dans ce flou lumineux, il inspecta les alentours et comprit qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. C'est alors que son regard arrêta de balayer la pièce, elle lui apparut comme auréolée de lumière, avec des cheveux flamboyants et des yeux d'émeraudes. Elle lui souriait et lui prit la main pour la porter à sa joue.

- Oh ! James ! Si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur !

Il sentit alors quelque chose d'humide entrer en contact avec ses doigts. Ses yeux s'habituant à la lumière, il vit que Lily pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? articula-t-il péniblement.

- Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Heureusement, j'étais en vacances dans un pavillon pas loin. On a entendu un grand bruit, on est allé voir, et on t'a trouvé dans le pré, à quinze mètre d'une voiture en flammes. Quand je t'ai reconnu, je t'ai tout de suite amené à Ste Mangouste.

Les évènements des derniers jours lui revinrent alors en tête. Il n'y comprenait rien, pourquoi avait-il agit comme s'il était fou de Marjory Vane alors qu'il avait toujours été épris de Lily. Puis, se rappelant la cruche avec un fond de jus de citrouille, il réalisa.

- Un philtre d'amour ! Elle m'a fait avaler un philtre d'amour !

- Oui ! répondit Lily. Les médecins l'ont vite remarqué ! Elle a utilisé du _Passionata 500_, le plus puissant après l'_Amortentia_. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Il se trouve que le gin est un bon remède au _Passionata_, même s'il n'agit malheureusement pas très vite.

- Evans… je… j'espère que tu n'as pas cru que j'éprouvais quoi que ce soit pour cette Marjory Vane ? Je… depuis longtemps je… enfin… comment te dire ça… Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et… enfin si tu voulais… mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible… Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre l'année dernière : «Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant !».

- Idiot ! L'année dernière, tu te comportait comme un crétin prétentieux, mais tout au long de cette année, tu as changé… je dirais que tu as mûri. Et je dois dire que… heu… En fait tu me plait beaucoup, lui chuchota-t-elle alors à l'oreille.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il fou de joie.

- James… c'est un peu gênant… dit elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que…

C'est alors que James réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre. Ses parents étaient là, ainsi que Sirius et Remus. James, se rendant compte qu'il avait déclaré sa flamme à Lily devant toute cette assemblée ce mit alors à balbutier de vaines tentatives d'excuses en devenant si rouge qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait prendre feu sur place. Ses parents lui sourirent alors puis vinrent l'embrasser. Sirius le charria un peu avant de le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras, très vite imité par Remus. Ainsi commença l'histoire de James Potter et Lily Evans.


	6. Couleur Café

**ATTENTION ! Songfic classée T, voir M**

* * *

**Couleur café**

Texte, musique et interprète : Serge Gainsbourg  
Auteur : Daidalos

_J'aime ta couleur café_

Tu es apparue au sommet de l'escalier de marbre, telle une déesse africaine. Ta peau d'ébène était – est toujours d'ailleurs – magnifique et contrastait – même remarque – joliment avec mes tâches de rousseur.

_Tes cheveux café_

La première chose que j'ai remarquée, ce fut ta chevelure. Tu avais dû passer un temps fou pour te faire ces tresses africaines !

_Ta gorge café_

Mon regard est descendu doucement sur ton visage à l'ovale parfait, aux yeux noirs dont le regard vous transperce, au nez un peu écrasé et aux lèvres charnues. Tes pommettes scintillaient de paillettes argentées. Ton cou nu, l'échancrure de ton corsage, cette robe moulante dans le style tribal et fendue aux deux cuisses, tes jambes graciles, tes pieds nus… très osé. J'espérais seulement que tu n'avais pas froid.

_J'aime quand pour moi tu danses_

Tu m'as alors rejoint. Subjugué, je ne pouvais même plus parler. Pour cacher mon trouble, je me suis empressé de te faire un baise-main. Tu étais radieuse. J'aurais aimé te le dire mais tout ce qui est sorti de ma bouche ce furent des « Wouah !», des «Pfou !» et des «Glrb !». Le hall se remplissait peu à peu. Tout le monde était sur son trente et un. Malefoy est arrivé avec Parkinson à son bras. Il avait l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul et elle était horrible en rose bonbon.  
- Tiens ! lança Parkinson d'un ton méprisant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait plus pauvre que les Weasley ! Apparemment, chez les Johnson on ne peut même pas s'acheter des chaussures !  
Malefoy gloussa comme un dindon. Je leur aurais bien rabattu leur caquet, mais tu fut plus rapide que moi sur ce coup.  
- Dis moi Parkinson, on t'as payée pour faire de la pub pour des bubble-gums ? Ou bien peut-être pour sortir avec Malefoy ? Quoi qu'il en soit je ne sais pas si le rose va très bien avec les fouines !  
- Tu vas regr… commença Malefoy passablement irrité.  
- Ta gueule le cul de Cadillac ! le coupai-je aussitôt. J'te rappelles que contrairement à Ron, j'hésiterais pas une seconde à te lancer les pires maléfices. Et je t'assure que tu n'as aucune idée des limites de mon imagination !  
Ils s'en sont retournés déconfits. Entre temps, McGonagall avait ouvert les portes.

Après un bref repas, les champions ouvrirent le bal. Nous ne nous sommes pas faits prier pour les rejoindre.

_Alors j'entends murmurer  
__Tous tes bracelets_

Légère comme une plume, tu glissais sur la musique dans un cliquetis de bracelets africains parfaitement ronds qui s'entrechoquaient à tes poignets et tes chevilles, au gré de tes mouvements emprunts de sensualité.

_Jolis bracelets  
__A tes pieds ils se balancent_

Le deuxième morceau était plus énergique. Tu as accéléré le rythme, je ne pouvais que te suivre, fasciné par ta beauté sauvage. Je ne t'avais jamais vue sous ce jour, et ça me plaisait encore plus.

_Couleur café  
__Que j'aime ta couleur café_

J'ai repensé alors à toutes ces années passées à te côtoyer quotidiennement. Six ans que l'on se connaissait, six ans que je te trouvai magnifique. Lors de notre première année, tu étais presque plus effrontée que George et moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Avec le temps, tu t'es assagie… c'est bien dommage ! Mais en même temps, tu es devenue si belle, presque envoûtante, et tu caches toujours sous un masque d'impassibilité une fureur prête à exploser au besoin… Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour réussir à être ton cavalier ce soir-là… enfin, si, je sais. J'y suis allé au culot, comme toujours. Mais quand tu as accepté, j'ai failli bondir au plafond, ce que j'aurais sans doute fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Ron et Harry à côté de moi.

_C'est quand même fou l'effet  
__L'effet que ça fait  
__De te voir rouler  
__Ainsi des yeux et des hanches_

Un instant je me suis absenté, averti par George qu'il était temps d'aller parler à quelqu'un. Une seconde, tu es sortie de mon esprit, remplacée par des Gallions. Mais Verpey s'est enfui droit vers Harry. Qu'importait ! Nous l'aurions tôt ou tard, et puis surtout, ça m'a permis revenir plus vite vers toi.  
Comme pour me provoquer, ta danse s'est faite plus lente, plus sensuelle. Nous avons entamé un corps à corps qui a fait monter la fièvre en moi… et aussi autre chose d'ailleurs. Tu l'as remarqué, comment en aurait-il été autrement avec ta cuisse qui se frottait justement à cet endroit ? Loin de t'en offusquer, tu as souri et tu t'es collée encore plus contre moi.

_Si tu fais comme le café  
__Rien qu'à m'énerver  
__Rien qu'à m'exciter_

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai craqué. Lâchant tes hanches, j'ai placé une main dans ton dos, t'écrasant contre moi, et de l'autre, j'ai plongé dans ta chevelure et ai maintenu ta tête pour éviter que tu ne te soustraies au baiser fougueux que je t'ai alors donné. Là encore, je fus surpris de ne sentir aucune résistance de ta part. Tu m'a même accompagné sans façons dans ma furie sensuelle.  
Et puis, quand je t'ai relâchée, tu t'es éloignée en souriant  
- Il ne faut pas aller trop vite, as-tu dit. Gardons-en un peu pour plus tard.

_Ce soir la nuit sera blanche_

Plus tard, c'était bien beau. Mais déjà minuit sonnait et le bal s'arrêtait. Je n'aurait pas pu supporter de retourner sagement aux dortoirs. Dans la marée d'élèves, je t'ai saisi le poignet pour t'entraîner dans la première salle ouverte : c'était une salle de classe.

_Couleur café  
__Que j'aime ta couleur café_

Dans le noir, nous nous sommes embrassés à nouveau. A l'aveuglette, j'ai sorti ma baguette et l'ai agitée en direction des tables et des chaises. Je crois que mon désir a pallié mon manque de concentration car elles ont parfaitement été transformées en un lit moelleux avec des draps de soie.  
Féline, tu m'a repoussé pour te diriger vers le lit, laissant choir ta robe au passage. Mis à part tes bracelets et une petite culotte, enfin disons plutôt presque un string, assortie au bout d'étoffe qui gisait entre nous, tu ne portais rien. Te mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit, tu m'as invité à te rejoindre d'un signe de la tête.  
Je ne me le suis pas fait dire deux fois. J'ai juste pris la précaution de verrouiller la porte à l'aide de ma baguette magique et je me suis avancé en enlevant ma robe de soirée. J'ai retiré chaussures et chaussettes en essayant d'avoir l'air de rien, mais la nervosité m'a fait trébucher. Tu as pouffé de rire. Je me suis confondu en excuses et me suis assis sur le lit pour retirer ces chaussettes entravantes.  
Dans mon dos, tu t'es approchée sournoisement pour m'allonger brutalement sans me laisser finir. De caresses en baisers, la volupté nous a emportés. Les derniers morceaux de tissus, gardiens de notre pudeur, ont disparu et nos deux corps n'en ont plus formé qu'un. Noir et blanc se mélangeaient avec délice, luttaient et tourbillonnaient. Tu as mordu un oreiller pour ne pas hurler. J'ai poussé un gémissement de plaisir. Tu as donné un coup de reins qui m'as arraché un cri et, croyant mourir, je me suis effondré.

_L'amour sans philosopher  
__C'est comme le café_

Le sourire aux lèvres, encore haletants, nous nous sommes embrassés, tendrement cette fois, prêts à succomber au sommeil. Mais soudain, un bruit : La porte s'était ouverte. C'était McGonagall suivie de près par Rusard. Elle semblait plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'avais jamais été. Avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, elle a fermé la porte et a jeté un sort dessus. Rusard affichait le sourire d'un chat qui s'apprête à dévorer une grosse souris.  
- Comment osez-vous vous conduire ainsi dans l'enceinte du château !! a-t-elle hurlé. Et alors que nous accueillons des délégations d'autres écoles et même des représentants du Ministère ! De votre part Weasley, je pensais que plus rien ne me surprendrai, mais je dois avouer que vous avez dépassé vos limites ! Et vous Miss Johnson vous me décevez grandement ! Je vous retire cinquante points chacun, et vous aurez tous les deux une soirée de retenue !  
- Euh… professeur, ai-je lancé au culot. Je pense que vous préféreriez que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas.  
- Cela va de soi ! Dit sèchement McGonagall.  
- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas retirer de points à Gryffondor.  
- Et pourquoi ça, je vous prie ? intervint Rusard, les bas-joues frémissantes.  
- Parce que demain, en se levant, tout le monde va constater qu'il nous manque cent points. Bien sûr, je pourrais expliquer que George et moi nous sommes faits prendre suite à une de nos farces. Mais les esprits les plus vifs ne tarderont pas à trouver étrange qu'une farce à cent points n'ait laissé aucune trace, ni au château, ni à personne dans l'enceinte du château. Et puis, encore faudrait-il que George accepte d'endosser la responsabilité à la place d'Angelina. Si on sait que c'est d'elle et moi qu'il est question et que ça s'est passé entre la fin du bal et l'aube, je pense que les gens comprendrons bien vite ce dont il est question. Et très vite, tout le monde sera au courant, y compris nos invités de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang.  
La panique est apparue un instant sur le visage du professeur de métamorphoses.  
- Soit ! finit-elle par dire. Au lieu des cinquante points précédemment mentionnés, je ne vous retire que dix points chacun, mais en revanche, vous aurez quatre retenues ! Miss Johnson pourra prétendre que je lui donne des cours particuliers pour devenir animagus, puisque c'est le cas. Et vous monsieur Weasley, personne ne s'étonnera de vous voir en retenue, même séparément de votre frère.

_Très vite passé  
__Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse_

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Rusard et McGonagall nous ont laissé nous rhabiller et nous sommes allés nous coucher dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Le lendemain, tu me faisais la gueule. Comme si j'étais le seul responsable !

_On en a marc de café  
__Et c'est terminé_

Nous avons fait nos retenues. Lorsque la dernière fut passée, tu t'es comportée à nouveau comme tu l'avais toujours fait avec moi. Encouragé par cette attitude, je t'ai attendue à la fin d'un cours.  
- Dis Angelina, ça te dirais, ce soir, de se trouver une salle tranquille et de…  
- Hors de question ! Ne rêve pas ! Ca n'arrivera plus jamais.  
- Tu as raison… Et puis, il faut profiter de la jeunesse pour multiplier les expériences… Tu crois qu'Alicia accepterait de passer une nuit avec moi ? ai-je demandé sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Salaud ! Va ! as-tu rigolé en me donnant une bourrade du coude.

_Pour tout oublier  
__On attend que ça se tasse_

- Bon ! ai-je dit après quelques mètres. Disons qu'il n'y aura plus rien d'autre que de la camaraderie entre nous jusqu'au prochain bal !  
Tu as alors souri et m'as dit malicieusement :  
- D'accord… Rendez-vous au prochain bal… mais cette fois, tu m'inviteras plus tôt. J'ai dû refuser quatre propositions avant que tu ne te décide !  
- Ah bon !  
- Ne te fais pas d'illusions ! J'attendais après George, et de toute façon, j'aurais accepté la cinquième quel que soit le demandeur.  
- Vraiment ! ai-je repris, piqué au vif, comme tu l'espérais sans doute, par ta réplique. Même si ça avait été Warrington ?  
- Euh… bon ! Peut-être que venant de lui, j'aurais décliné l'invitation… en même temps, j'aurais été bien étonnée qu'il me demande !

_Couleur café  
__Que j'aime ta couleur café (ad lib)_


	7. Les p'tits chapeaux

**Les p'tits chapeaux**

Paroles et musique : Jean-Jacques Goldman  
Histoire : Daidalos

_Elle met pleins de p'tits chapeaux bizarres  
__Elle sourit quand elle marche dans la rue  
__Aux indiens, aux livreurs, aux motards  
__C'est pas la plus jolie, ça tombe bien moi non plus_

Il l'avait déjà remarquée… comment la rater d'ailleurs, avec son collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre, sa baguette sur l'oreille, son air constamment ahuri et ses stupides chapeaux qu'elle mettait pour les match de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Elle était pour lui une véritable énigme. Il savait que personne ne l'aimait, à part Potter et la sœur Weasley. Pourtant elle affichait toujours un sourire candide, même à ceux qui l'insultaient ouvertement. Était-elle donc si stupide qu'elle ne savait pas reconnaître une agression quand elle lui était adressée ? Elle était vraiment particulière. Contrairement à la plupart des filles, elle semblait ne se soucier aucunement de son image. Elle était négligée. Et en quelque sorte, et même si cela lui coûtait, il devait bien avouer que ça lui plaisait. Lui-même n'avait jamais cherché à plaire à qui que ce soit. En ce sens, ils se ressemblaient

_Elle ramasse les paumés, tout c'qui traîne,  
__Les vieux, les chats, dans l'tas y avait moi  
__Les plaies, les bosses, ceux qui saignent, elle aime  
__Quand on lui d'mande "Pourquoi ?", elle répond "Pourquoi pas ?"_

Et puis un jour, il s'était retrouvé entre ses mains… il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver. Tout ça à cause de ces deux trolls de Crabbe et Goyle.  
Cette septième année ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs augures. Voldemort imposait de plus en plus la terreur dans le monde sorcier. On n'osait plus sortir de chez soi qu'en groupe de sept ou huit personnes. Tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde, et plus encore des Serpentard. Lui avait toujours refusé de marcher au pas. Mais de plus en plus, on le pressait de choisir son camp. Il l'avait pourtant dit à plusieurs reprises : il refusait de choisir. La vérité était que même si comme beaucoup de ses congénères Serpentard il pensait que les sorciers issus de longues lignées méritaient certaines prérogatives, il était tout à fait opposé à l'élimination et le bannissement systématique des Sangs-Mêlés et des "Sang de Bourbe", une expression qu'il n'aimait pas trop. Malefoy et les Mangemorts étaient aveugles. Ils ne voyaient pas que les sorciers de "Sang Pur" se faisaient de plus en plus rare, et que si leurs idées étaient appliquées, ils entraîneraient le monde à l'anéantissement pur et simple. Il n'y avait plus assez de sorciers pure souche pour assurer leur pérennité. Et c'est en exprimant pour une fois ce qu'il pensait haut et fort, qu'il s'était attiré les foudres de ses camarades. Ils l'avaient passer à tabac et abandonné dans une vieille armoire d'une salle de cours désaffectée du sixième étage.

C'est là qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Il était encore trop dans le cirage et ignorait qui était cette personne qui le traînait péniblement sur ses épaules. Qui que ce soit, cette personne était plus petite que lui, et ses formes… c'était une fille. Elle l'entraîna à l'étage du dessus et le fit entrer dans une pièce, l'installant sur un lit. Elle s'était mise à le soigner.  
C'était agréable d'être ainsi soigné. Ces mains étaient douce, ce contact réconfortant. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la brusquerie de cette vieille chouette de Pomfresh. Et puis, il la reconnue. C'était cette Loufoca Lovegood. Il aurait voulu se récrier, mais n'en avait pas la force. Il se laissa faire.  
Quand il fut un peu remis, il lui demanda pourquoi elle s'était occupée de lui. Elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle n'aurait laissé personne dans cet état.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi m'avoir soigné toi-même ? demanda-t-il excédée de la voir répondre à côté. Tu aurais pu m'amener à l'infirmerie.  
- C'est hors de question ! Il y a pleins de bacillonimbus là-bas ! Ca t'aurais fait plus de mal que de bien !  
- Des bacilloquoi ?

Il renonça. Elle était vraiment trop bizarre. Elle l'obligea à rester alité jusqu'au lendemain, et veilla sur lui tout la nuit. Il refusa, mais elle su se montrer persuasive. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis il finit par lui demander si ça lui arrivait souvent de faire ce genre de chose : ramasser un blessé et le soigner dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie secrète. Elle répondit que ça lui était arrivé deux ou trois fois. Elle avait soigné Justin Finch-Fletchey qui avait été atteint par un sortilège raté de Goyle, et Mandy Brocklehurst qui s'était retrouvée affublée d'une paire d'antennes un jour qu'elle sortait d'un cours de potions. Elle avait aussi soigné quelques animaux maltraités qu'elle avait trouvé dans les couloirs.

_Elle a comme une p'tite douleur dans l'regard  
__Cette ombre qui rend les gens fréquentables  
__Elle m'est tombée d'sus sans trop crier gare  
__J'voudrais qu'elle me garde un p'tit peu plus tard_

Ils discutèrent toute la nuit. Il n'imaginait pas que cette fille puisse avoir une discussion si agréable. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle sortait parfois des choses étranges qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais d'abord dérouté, il finit par prendre le parti d'en rire. Il s'aperçu qu'elle était bien plus fréquentable que nombre de filles qui avaient déjà essayé de l'approcher. Les copines de Parkinson étaient toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, et toutes prêtes à se voler dans les plumes pour les beaux yeux d'un garçon. Elle était différente. Elle n'avait jamais d'arrière-pensées, et si son visage affichait toujours un sourire optimiste, ses yeux lui montrait une peine lointaine qu'il avait l'impression de comprendre.

_Elle me trouve beau et puis je la crois  
__Elle dit "Ca m'saoûle", "C'est pas laid", "C m'pêle"  
__Elle a trop chaud, toujours, ou trop froid  
__Le monde lui fait pas peur, elle trouve la vie mortelle_

Ils discutèrent longtemps, de tout et de rien. Elle lui raconta son aventure avec Potter et compagnie au ministère, et l'attaque des Mangemorts à Poudlard en juin dernier. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur un seul instant, pourtant, il ne doutât pas une seconde de sa sincérité. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle voyait la mort comme une dernière grande aventure qui venait terminer la vie. Son franc parlé sur des sujets aussi graves l'étonna et lui plut en même temps.

_Elle a comme une p'tite douleur dans l'regard  
__Cette ombre qui rend les gens fréquentables  
__Elle m'est tombée d'sus sans trop crier gare  
__J'voudrais qu'elle me garde un p'tit peu plus tard_

Elle lui parla alors de la mort de sa mère… finalement ils avaient peut-être plus de point communs qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Il se surpris lui-même à confier qu'il avait vu son père tuer sa mère alors qu'il avait dix ans. Que depuis ce jour, il avait maudit cet homme et ses idées fascistes. Ils parlèrent de la guerre, de Voldemort, de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Elle lui ouvrit de nouveaux horizons. Non, il n'adhèrerait jamais aux idées de Voldemort, et il pensait qu'il en allait de même des doux idéaux de Potter et Dumbledore. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, imaginer un monde où tous les sorciers et toutes les créatures magiques vivraient libres et en harmonie lui sembla une idée si plaisante. Il approcha son visage d'elle, il sentait son souffle dans son cou, et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes.

_Et j'aime aussi comme elle se passe de moi  
__Comme elle est fière, et secrète parfois  
__Comme elle donne tout, à chaque fois  
__Elle mets des p'tits chapeaux et moi ça me va  
__Moi ça me va !_

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain soir, mais cette fois, ils parlèrent très peu. Ils étaient trop occupés à autre chose. Quelques jours plus tard, Zabini le pressa de lui dire ce qu'il allait faire chaque nuit depuis quelques jours. Il esquiva la question, mais Zabini lui révéla qu'il savait, et qu'il le dégoûtait de se compromettre ainsi avec une partisane de Potter. Ce soir-là, il n'alla pas la retrouver. Le lendemain, il lui jeta des regards en coin à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, elle semblait ignorer jusqu'à son existence. Piqué au vif, il la coinça dans une pièce vide et lui demanda pourquoi elle le snobait ainsi. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une aventure et qu'elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle repartit, toujours souriante.  
Il pensa longuement à cette entrevue. Était-ce ça ? Une simple aventure, un égarement passager ? Oui, sans doute. Après tout, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne s'attacher à rien ni personne. Pourtant, il ne pouvait oublier ces quelques nuits passées avec elle. La chaleur de ses mains, la douceur de sa peau, le parfum de ses cheveux. Et alors il compris. Lui, Théodore Nott Jr, Serpentard et fier de l'être, fils d'un mangemort notoire était amoureux de Luna Lovegood. C'était décidé. Le lendemain, il irait lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple aventure.


	8. Le géant de papier

Fans de Rémus, vous êtes à la bonne adresse, voici une petite songfic sur son passé (inventé, mais possible, même d'après les canons), et un petit missing moment entre les tomes 5 et 6. Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

**Le géant de papier**

Paroles : Sylvain Lebel  
Musique : Jeff Barnel  
Interprète : Jean-Jacques Lafon

_Demandez-moi de combattre le diable  
D'aller défier les dragons du néant  
De vous construire des tours, des cathédrales  
Sur des sables mouvants_

On a toujours vanté le légendaire courage des Gryffondor. Et comme la plupart de mes camarades de cette maison, j'ai fait honneur à cette légende. A peine sorti de Poudlard, je n'ai pas hésité un instant à m'engager dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Entouré de mes amis, ces heures pourtant sombres me paraissaient les plus belles, et rien ne venait entamer notre bonne humeur. Rien jusqu'à ce jour de janvier, ce jour où fut faite la prophétie.

_  
Demandez-moi de briser les montagnes  
D'aller plonger dans la gueule des volcans  
Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant..._

Nous étions jeunes, et nous voulions nous battre, pas seulement par bravade, mais pour notre avenir. Dumbledore a préféré nous mettre en retrait. Cela pouvait se comprendre, Voldemort avait eu connaissance d'une partie de la prophétie. Et nous étions tous les six en danger. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de n'en faire qu'à notre tête.

_  
Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier  
Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier  
Quand je la caresse et que j'ai peur de l'éveiller  
De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier_

Marlène était Préfète en Chef, à Poufsouffle, l'année ou je fut nommé préfet de Gryffondor. Nous avons appris à nous connaître, à nous aimer. Puis elle a quitté Poudlard et s'est engagée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Deux ans plus tard, mes amis et moi faisions de même, et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé Marlène. Nous ne nous étions rien promis en nous séparant, pourtant, les braises restantes réveillèrent en nous le feu de la passion. Était-ce dû à l'adrénaline des batailles ou à la promiscuité dans laquelle nous vivions au quartier général ? Qu'importait. Nous nous aimions et nous ne pensions ni au danger, ni aux contraintes.

Et puis, quelques semaines après que fut faite la prophétie, Marlène m'annonça qu'elle attendait un enfant… notre enfant, il naîtrait à la fin juillet, ou début août, et cela faisait de nous, à l'instar de James et Lily ainsi que de Frank et Alice, des parents potentiels pour l'enfant annoncé par la prophétie. Nous n'étions pas mariés, et ses parents ignoraient ma condition de loup-garou. Il fallait le leur dire.

C'est alors que les mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Nous nous sommes défendus comme nous avons pu. Mais à quatre contre douze… Mr McKinnon fut le premier touché. Sa femme fut atteinte par un Avada immédiatement après. Marlène et moi en avions tués deux, mais les autres allaient nous encercler. Derrière la table qui nous servait de bouclier, je l'ai regardée. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ses magnifiques yeux aux couleurs d'argent ne reflétaient ni la peur, ni le désespoir, mais uniquement la détermination, et l'assurance que nous en emporterions autant que possible avec nous dans la tombe… Nous allions partir ensemble, à la fois heureux de nous être aimés, et triste d'arriver au bout du chemin. Mais le sort en a décidé autrement. Ce jour-là ne devait pas être celui de ma mort, mais seulement le début de ma peine.

_  
Demandez-moi de réduire en poussière  
Cette planète où un dieu se perdrait  
Elle est pour moi comme une fourmilière  
Qu'on écrase du pied_

Marlène est morte. Ce fut une terrible épreuve pour moi. Mais ce ne fut pas la pire. Un an et quelques mois plus tard, James et Lily furent assassinés par Voldemort, Peter mourut aussi en essayant d'arrêter Sirius, que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, qui était presque un frère pour James, et qui pourtant n'a pas hésité à tous nous trahir. Depuis, des années de solitude et de chagrin m'ont endurci le cœur.

_  
Demandez-moi de tuer la lumière  
Et d'arrêter ce soir le cours du temps  
Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant..._

Et voilà que tout recommence, Voldemort est de retour, et nous devons nous battre à nouveau. Cela m'importe peu. Je n'ai plus peur de la mort depuis bien longtemps. Et le reste du monde m'est maintenant plus ou moins indifférent. Je ne me bats pas pour eux, je ne me bats que pour moi-même. Et ce n'est pas d'approcher une communauté belligérante de loups-garous qui me fera trembler, non. Mais…

_Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier  
Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier  
Quand je la caresse et que j'ai peur de l'éveiller  
De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier_

Mais il y a eu cette nuit. Sirius, qui s'était avéré innocent de tout ce qu'on lui reprochait était mort la semaine précdente. Le quartier général avait aussitôt été évacué. Pourtant, c'est quand même là que le chagrin m'a conduit. Je pensais pouvoir y être seul, ou au pire, tomber sur Bellatrix Lestrange, auquel cas je me serais fait une joie de venger mon ami. Mais c'est sur une autre descendante de la famille Black que je suis tombé.

Nymphadora observait la tapisserie sur laquelle était représenté en fil d'or l'arbre généalogique des Black. Elle avait laissé tomber son visage en cœur et ses cheveux rose criard. Elle avait revêtu sa véritable apparence, que Maugrey lui avait toujours conseillé de cacher. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, et la peau claire, un nez fin et droit et des yeux d'un bleu intense. Elle était magnifique.

Je me suis installé a ses côtés. Nous avons longuement discuté, de Sirius, de la guerre, de Voldemort, des motivations qui pouvaient pousser quelqu'un à tuer ses semblables. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'écoulait, nous en vînmes aux confidences intimes. Et cette chaleur dans ma poitrine, cette chaleur que je croyais ne plus jamais ressentir, cette chaleur est venu m'emplir tout entier. M'emplir de joie et de bonheur, l'espace de quelques heures, le monde n'existait plus et il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

_  
Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier  
Devant son cœur de femme, je suis un géant de papier_

Mais au lever du jour, alors que je la contemplais, endormie à mes côtés en caressant son dos, cette chaleur me fit peur. Si je la laissais faire, si je la laissais envahir mon cœur, Nymphadora ne pourrait que souffrir. Souffrir à cause de moi. Car tout ne pouvait que recommencer, et je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'ai alors pris mes affaires, et je me suis enfui.


	9. Runaway

Voici une petite songfic, histoire de vous faire patienter un peu ce qui attendent la suite de Heather Wright. C'est ma première sonfic basée sur un titre anglophone, et c'est un Ron x Hermione. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
NB : pour ceux à qui l'anglais donne des boutons, j'ai mis une traduction des paroles à la fin.

* * *

**Runaway  
**Paroles, musique et interprètes : The Corrs

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
__I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

Une journée de cours se terminait, et au dehors, le vent du sud-ouest amenait d'épais nuages gris. Le pays tout entier avait pansé ses plaies, pleuré ses morts, et doucement, la vie reprenait son cours habituel. En sortant de la classe, une jeune fille aux épais cheveux bruns s'arrêta. Il n'était pas là. Elle attendit, il sortit en dernier, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. En règle général dès que la fin du cours sonnait, le rouquin était toujours le premier à se précipiter dehors. Il la prit par la main, et ensemble, ils avancèrent dans les corridors de pierre. Le garçon ralentit le pas. Le reste de la classe disparut à l'étage supérieur.  
- Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? demanda la jeune fille inquiète de lui voir un air si tendu.  
- Non, je… Je voulais te demander… Ça te dirait, ce soir, de… Enfin, je voudrais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, dit Ron hésitant.  
- Mais Ron, ça fait quatre mois qu'on passe quasiment toutes nos soirées ensemble ! souffla la jeune fille hésitant entre rire et s'étonner.  
- Non… je veux dire… Seuls, répliqua Ron. Rien que toi et moi. On pourrait se trouver un coin tranquille et aller prendre quelques sandwiches en cuisine.

Il était si nerveux qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. La jeune fille, comprenant où il voulait en venir, se mit à hésiter, ce qui visiblement le rendit encore plus nerveux. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Certes, elle l'aimait depuis longtemps, et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer un autre autant que lui. Mais lui ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments… Il s'était contenté de lui répondre lorsqu'elle avait fait le premier pas. Et elle n'allait pas s'offrir à lui sans gage de sa sincérité.  
- Je veux bien, mais… D'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, déclara-t-elle.  
- Mais enfin Hermione, tu sais bien que je t'aime ! répondit Ron.  
- Ça, tu me le dis souvent… mais le fait est que tu ne l'as pas beaucoup montré avant que… Enfin tu sais…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! C'est pas évident de parler de ce genre de choses, et puis je vois pas ce que tu voudrais m'entendre dire !  
- Ce que voudrais savoir, c'est… Enfin Ron. Ce jour-là, j'étais nerveuse, on ne savait pas si on s'en sortirait… Je t'aimais depuis si longtemps, quand tu as pris la défense des elfes de maisons, je n'ai pas pu résister, et après, tu m'as rendu mon baiser, et là j'étais au comble de la félicité. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressentais pour moi avant ça ?

_And I would run away  
__I would run away, yeah..., yeah  
__I would run away  
__I would run away with you_

Elle faillit regretter ses paroles, son attitude. Si l'ultimatum qu'elle lui posait ne lui plaisait pas ? Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle doutait de sa beauté, et elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas son intelligence qui avait plu à Ron. En fait, Hermione sous ses airs toujours décidée et courageuse cachait un grand manque d'assurance, et ce soir-là, elle avait besoin d'être certaine que Ron tenait à elle autant qu'elle tenait à lui, alors elle pourrait tout accepter. Elle pourrait lui dire oui pour cette nuit, oui pour toutes les autres nuits.  
- Tu… tuatoujourétélasseul, baragouina-t-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai dit que tu avais toujours été la seule. Je crois que c'est le jour où tu as été pétrifiée par le basilic que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je t'aimais.  
Celle-là, honnêtement, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour elle qu'en sixième année, que c'était une époque où elle l'énervait horriblement et qu'il n'avait comprit qu'il tenait vraiment à elle qu'après être parti, le jour de leur dispute à cause de la recherche des horcruxes qui n'avançait pas.  
- Mais… pourtant, il y a eu Fleur, et Lavande, dit-elle encore frappée de stupeur.  
- Fleur est une demi-vélane, et elle usait et abusait de ses pouvoirs avant de rencontrer Bill. Forcément que je la regardais, mais ce n'était qu'un artifice magique, ça n'avait rien de réel, répondit-il. Quand à Lavande… Je m'en fichais comme de ma première chemise, mais tu m'avais tellement mis hors de moi. Tu prétendais que si j'avais arrêté tous les tirs des Serpentard, c'était à cause du Felix Felicis. Alors je voulais te prouver que je pouvais avoir quelque chose, et être apprécié pour cela sans avoir recours à des artifices.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait perdu l'initiative de la conversation jusqu'à ce que Ron lui demande :  
- Et toi… Tu… Depuis quand est-ce que tu…  
- Pas bien longtemps après toi, répondit-elle en rougissant. Jamais je ne me suis autant ennuyée que l'été qui a suivi notre deuxième année. Quand on s'est retrouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse, au moment où je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti une telle joie. C'est alors que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. D'ailleurs, si j'ai adopté Pattenrond c'était pour…  
Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait de ça ? Elle se sentait tellement honteuse d'avouer la raison de son affection pour le félin. Elle devint plus rouge qu'un feu de signalisation.  
- Pour…? demanda Ron.  
- Et bien, pour sa couleur, finit-elle par avouer. Je voulais avoir quelque chose qui me rappellerait tes beaux cheveux roux pour les périodes de vacances où nous serions séparés.  
Ron rougit également.  
- D'accord pour Pattenrond, mais alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Krum et de McLaggen ? demanda-t-il.  
- Viktor a… Enfin il a été le premier garçon à me voir comme une femme, et non pas comme une camarade de classe ou comme une Miss Je-Sais-Tout. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais ça m'a beaucoup touchée d'être considérée avec de tels égards. Mais si je suis sortie avec lui, ce n'était qu'un pis aller. C'était avec toi que j'aurais voulu aller au bal de Noël, tous les mots tendres qu'il me disait, j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi qui me les dises. Quand à McLaggen, c'est exactement la même chose que pour toi et Lavande. J'étais tellement furieuse de ta réaction à la fin du match, et tellement triste de te voir avec elle que j'aurais accepté de sortir avec n'importe qui, mais McLaggen avait l'avantage d'être ton rival au poste de gardien, alors je me suis dit que lui plus que quiconque avait des chances de te rendre jaloux.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus long encore que le précédent. Mais cette fois, la gêne fit peu à peu place au bonheur. Il lui souriait, et elle lui rendit son sourire, perdue dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il fit un pas vers elle.  
- Alors… pour ce soir, tu…  
Hermione ne le laissa pas finir, elle se jeta dans ses bras, et après un baiser passionné, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- Vingt minutes avant le couvre-feu, à la Salle sur Demande. Je t'attendrai à l'intérieur. Tu n'auras qu'à penser à l'endroit où je t'attends.  
Puis elle s'éloigna en trottinant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, le laissant sur place.

_Cause I am falling in love with you  
__No never I'm never gonna stop  
__Falling in love with you_

Elle passa la soirée à tout préparer dans les moindre détails. La première étape fut de prendre une douche, puis de sélectionner sa tenue. Elle porterait la robe de Poudlard pour parcourir les couloirs, mais en dessous, elle mettrait une robe de soirée. Heureusement, elle en avait prévue une. Depuis quatre mois qu'elle et Ron sortaient officiellement ensemble, elle avait eu le temps de prévoir cette soirée. Elle s'était donnée beaucoup de mal quatre ans plus tôt pour Viktor, elle s'en donnerait encore plus ce soir pour Ron, afin qu'il sache qu'il n'y avait que lui dans son cœur. Elle porterait une robe moldue, une robe en soie bleu pâle qui épousait au plus près sa silhouette et laissait ses épaules nues. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas grossi depuis cet été ! En dessous, elle avait prévu un ensemble soutien-gorge sans bretelles, petite culotte et porte-jarretelles, le tout en dentelle noire. Des bas noirs bien sûr, et des escarpins à talons hauts assortis à sa robe. Elle avait bien essayé les talons aiguilles, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire trois pas avec de tels instruments de torture aux pieds.

Après avoir sélectionné sa tenue, il lui fallait se maquiller, se parfumer, et démêler ses cheveux. Pour le maquillage, elle resta assez sobre. Déjà qu'en temps normal elle n'en mettait pas ! Ou alors tout juste un peu de fond de teint. Un peu de rose sur les lèvres et du gloss pour les faire briller de mille feux. Pour mettre en valeur ses yeux chocolat, un peu de mascara pour étirer et marquer les cils, ainsi qu'une légère application de fard à paupières rose pâle. Le parfum, ce serait celui que Ron lui avait offert un mois plus tôt pour son anniversaire. Le plus dur, fut bien évidemment de démêler et de lisser ses cheveux. Malgré l'efficacité des produits du monde magique, il lui fallut une bonne heure pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. Avec des produits moldus, ça aurait été peine perdue. Une fois ses cheveux bien lisses, et les moqueries et gloussements de Lavande et Parvati, qui venaient de remonter dans la chambre, occultés par la fermeture de la porte de la salle de bain, elle ramena la plus grosse partie de ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha avec un ruban assorti à sa robe. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à se faire des anglaises. Deux bien épaisses qui retomberaient devant ses épaules, et de nombreuses autres avec des mèches deux fois plus fines pour donner du volume à sa queue de cheval.

Elle passa ensuite sa robe, et en arriva au point où elle fut forcée de laisser ses deux camarades de chambrée la voir, car elle avait besoin d'aide pour la fermer jusqu'en haut, la fermeture se faisant dans le dos. Elle imposa néanmoins à ses amies de ne pas émettre de quelconques rires ou gloussements moqueurs. Mais aucune d'elle n'eut envie de se moquer.  
- Hermione, tu es vraiment magnifique quand tu t'en donnes la peine. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas plus souvent, surtout pour tes cheveux ? demanda Parvati.  
- Parce que ça me prend beaucoup trop de temps ! soupira Hermione. Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis là.  
- En tout cas, j'en connais un qui va en tomber à la renverse ! dit Lavande.  
- Hey ! J'avais dit pas de moqueries ! protesta Hermione.  
- Mais je ne me moque pas, je constate, répliqua Lavande d'un ton légèrement rieur. Tu passeras mes amitiés à Ron.  
- Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien rancunière pour une ex-petite amie ? demanda Hermione étonnée de voir la jeune fille réagir aussi bien.  
- Ça c'est parce qu'elle peut maintenant se consoler avec Mark Lancaster, trahit Parvati.  
- Le préfet de Poufsouffle ! s'étonna Hermione. Oui… C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, vous devez bien aller ensemble.  
Hermione peaufina son maquillage avec quelques paillettes dorées qu'elle s'appliqua sur les joues et sur les bras. Elle regarda l'heure. Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche !

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
__And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
__(through the night, through the night...)_

Elle l'entendit entrer alors qu'elle allumait la dernière chandelle. Décidément, le timing avait été serré. Elle se redressa et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle lut alors sur son visage que sa préparation n'avait pas été vaine. Et ce fut amusée qu'elle le vit ouvrir des yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes. Et sa mâchoire inférieure semblait vouloir regagner le sol. Pour un peu, sa langue se serait déroulée comme dans les dessins animés de la Tex Avery avec le loup et la pin-up. Mais Hermione, même si elle l'avait voulu, n'aurait pas pu se moquer de lui. Car lui aussi avait fait un gros effort de présentation. Il avait revêtu la robe de soirée – Dieu que c'était ridicule d'employer ce terme pour un garçon – que Fred et George lui avaient offerte avec, ils le savaient maintenant, l'argent que Harry avait gagné au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et qu'il avait remis au jumeaux. Il s'était également mis du gel dans les cheveux pour hérisser ses mèches de cheveux vers l'avant, et le résultat était plutôt plaisant.  
- Wouaouh ! Tu es magnifique ! finit-il par dire.  
- Merci Ron, tu es plutôt élégant toi aussi !  
- Euh… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron qui semblait avoir eu un formatage de son disque dur. Il ne se rappelait plus où il était ni ce qu'ils avaient prévu.  
- On pourrait peut-être commencer par s'asseoir et se faire un petit pique-nique ? proposa Hermione d'une voix douce et rieuse.

Ron réussit alors, visiblement au prix d'un gros effort, à arracher son regard à la contemplation d'Hermione pour mieux observer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Hermione avait aménagé la Salle sur Demande à la façon d'un chalet de montagne. Murs en bois, cheminée, un canapé confortable en face du feu ronflant, un tapis entre les deux sur lequel était posé un panier en osier. Le mur face à la porte d'entrée avait une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, et en contrebas, sur Pré-Au-Lard dont on pouvait apercevoir la lueur des lampadaires. Dehors il faisait nuit et les nuages masquaient lune et étoiles. Enfin, le dernier mur de la pièce avait deux portes. Hermione avait prévu une chambre et une salle de bain.  
- Heu… Hermione ! demanda Ron. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais un pique-nique, ça se fait pas en général dans un pré ou sur un coin de gazon et en pleine journée plutôt que le soir ?  
- En général, oui, acquiesça Hermione. Mais étant donné qu'on a un panier repas et qu'on va manger ça assis sur… cette couverture – Hermione pointa sa baguette vers une couverture pliée en carrée et posée sur le canapé qui se déplia et vint recouvrir le tapis – je pense qu'on peut appeler ça un pique-nique.

Et donc ils profitèrent des sandwiches, salades et autres plats froids, mais néanmoins préparés avec grand soin par les elfes de maison. Deux ans plus tôt, Hermione aurait hésité à recourir aux elfes. Mais depuis la mort de Voldemort, ceux qui en avaient eu envie s'étaient vu offrir la liberté et étaient maintenant payés. Quand aux autres, ils finiraient bien par comprendre que leurs congénères libres n'étaient pas plus malheureux ainsi et prendraient exemple sur eux. Quand ils en arrivèrent au petites tartelettes que les elfes avaient préparées en guise de dessert, Hermione songea que ce serait bien de pouvoir les accompagner d'un verre de champagne. Aussitôt, une bouteille de Dom Pérignon apparut à côté d'eux avec deux flûtes.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ron, surpris.  
- Un petit truc qui ira bien avec ces tartelettes, répondit Hermione. C'est moldu, mais je pense que ça devrait te plaire quand même.  
Elle essaya de faire sauter le bouchon, mais ce fut Ron qui dut s'y coller. Puis elle remplit les deux verres et en tendit un à Ron. Celui-ci goûta et apprécia. Ils s'en resservirent après avoir vidé leur verre. Mais arrivée à mi-chemin du deuxième, Hermione satura. Elle ne pourrait plus rien avaler, que ce soit solide ou liquide, et elle commençait à avoir chaud, sans doute les effets de l'alcool.  
- Tu veux la dernière tartelette ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.  
- Oh non ! Je n'ai plus faim, répondit-il.

Elle rangea tout ce qu'ils avaient étalé sur la couverture dans le panier, Ron l'aida, et quand ils posèrent tous deux la main sur la dernière assiette, Hermione n'y tint plus. Elle envoya l'assiette sur le côté et tira Ron par la cravate pour l'embrasser. Il se rapprocha pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui retira ses lèvres pour aller lui glisser à l'oreille.  
- Ron, fais-moi l'amour !

_Cause I have run away  
__I have run away, yeah..., yeah  
__I have run away, run away  
__I have run away with you_

A nouveau, Ron fut surpris. Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse bien d'Hermione Granger. Pourtant c'était bien elle, et chaque cellule de son corps brûlait d'amour et de désir pour le jeune homme face à elle. Elle avait organisé la soirée parfaite, c'était le moment, et elle était prête. Elle savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle avait fui ses responsabilités de Préfète-en-Chef pour être avec lui ce soir. Et elle savait que lui aussi en avait envie. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble. Pourtant, l'étonnement sur le visage du jeune homme semblait sincère, et ne pas se disputer à la joie de la voir répondre à ses attentes. Serait-il possible qu'elle se soit méprise sur ses intentions ? Elle avait été tellement nerveuse, ces derniers temps, à l'idée qu'elle et Ron franchiraient bientôt ce cap qu'elle avait très bien pu mal interpréter sa demande. Si c'était le cas, alors il allait falloir jouer en finesse. C'était la soirée parfaite, c'était le moment parfait. Ce soir, ce serait magique, et c'est ainsi qu'elle voulait se rappeler de sa première fois.  
- Ron, tu m'aimes, non ?  
- Bien sûr ! répondit-il, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.  
- Et tu as envie de… d'aller plus loin ?  
- Oui, je… c'est juste que je ne m'attendait pas à ce que ce soir…  
- Chut ! souffla-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
__No never I'm never gonna stop  
__Falling in love with you...  
__With you..._

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. La tête contre son épaule, elle décida de lui ouvrir son cœur totalement.  
- Ron, je t'aime. Je t'aime tant que je ne peux plus imaginer de passer une seule journée loin de toi. Mon cœur et mon corps réclament ta présence, ton toucher, ton odeur. A chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, j'ai l'impression de m'envoler pour le paradis. Depuis quatre mois, je suis sur un petit nuage. J'ai l'impression d'être au comble de la félicité. Mais paradoxalement, je sens grandir en moi un nouveau désir. J'en veux plus. Être tout contre toi ne me suffit plus, j'ai envie de me fondre en toi. Je suis extrêmement nerveuse, parce que je sais que nous allons franchir un cap dans notre relation. Et quelque part, j'ai un peu peur que tout change. Mais, j'en ai aussi très envie. Chaque jour que Dieu fait, je tombe amoureuse de toi. Ce soir, je voudrais tomber amoureuse d'une autre façon, c'est tout.

Elle sentit alors une larme couler. Elle s'écarta de peur d'avoir fait de la peine à Ron. Elle ne voyait pas comment, mais quand on touche au sentiments des autres, tout devient si compliqué. Mais quand elle vit l'expression de son visage, elle n'y lut pas la peine, mais au contraire une intense émotion.  
- Hermione, je… Depuis des semaines, je ressens en ta présence un supplice que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Mais à l'instant, les mots que tu as dit… Je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais exactement la même chose. Je t'aime Hermione. Et moi aussi je veux tomber amoureux de toi ce soir. Tomber amoureux d'une autre manière.

Leur lèvres se collèrent à nouveau, leurs langues joutèrent de façon un peu chaotique. Ron bascula en arrière. Il chercha la tirette de la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Quand il la trouva, il l'ouvrit tout en douceur. Elle se redressa et fit glisser sa robe, jusqu'à sa taille d'abord, puis Ron défit les boutons de sa propre robe, elle devait s'écarter pour lui permettre d'atteindre le dernier, elle en profita donc pour se mettre debout et faire glisser sa robe jusqu'au sol. Ron dégluti en la voyant en sous-vêtements. Elle se pencha et défit les boutons de sa chemise qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses bras en même temps que sa robe de sorcier. Son torse musclé attirait irrésistiblement son regard. Elle y déposa un baiser, puis remonta jusqu'à la bouche. Ils basculèrent à nouveau et roulèrent au sol. Il déboutonna son pantalon, et pendant qu'il le retirait, elle laissait vagabonder ses mains sur les abdominaux fermes. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et ils roulèrent encore au sol. Elle passa les mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

_And I would runaway  
__I would runaway, yeah..., yeah  
__I would runaway (runaway)  
__I would runaway with you_

Le jour était déjà bien levé quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil ne leur parvenaient pas puisqu'ils étaient exposés au nord-ouest, et de toute façons, aux vues de la grisaille du ciel, il n'y aurait pas de soleil ce jour-là. Pourtant, Hermione avait l'impression que tout rayonnait d'une lumière douce et magnifique autour d'elle. Elle avait craint d'être maladroite ou mal à l'aise cette nuit. Mais tout était venu naturellement. Ce fut un peu douloureux au tout début, et un peu bref aussi. Mais Hermione avait ensuite entraîné Ron dans la chambre. Ils s'étaient embrassés et caressés partout et avaient recommencé. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus eu de douleur, ça n'avait été que du bonheur. Et ça avait duré plus longtemps. Puis, épuisés, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
- Bonjour ! dit Ron en embrassant son épaule.  
- Tu étais réveillé ? demanda Hermione.  
- Depuis quelques minutes… Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu dors ?  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
- Il faudra qu'on recommence, dit-il. J'ai adoré tomber amoureux cette nuit.  
- Il ne faudrait pas le faire trop souvent non plus, critiqua-t-elle. On risquerait de se faire découvrir.  
Elle avait parfaitement mauvais jeu de dire ça alors qu'elle brûlait d'envie de recommencer au plus tôt. Mais même folle d'amour, elle restait Hermione. Et s'il fallait se retenir de le faire à volonté pour pouvoir continuer à le faire de temps en temps, alors ils se retiendraient. Parce que mieux valait de temps en temps que pas du tout.  
- Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda-t-il en affichant une moue boudeuse.  
- J'ai adoré, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Et on recommencera.

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
__No never I'm never gonna stop  
__Falling in love with you…_

- Parce que je ne cesserait jamais de vouloir tomber amoureuse de toi !

_Falling in love (falling in love) with you  
__No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

- Ça tombe bien, répondit-il. Parce que moi non plus.

_With you, my love, with you...  
__na ni na ni na na...  
__(With you, with you, with you, with you)_

**Traduction des paroles : **

Dis-moi que c'est vrai, qu'il n'existe rien comme toi et moi  
Je ne suis pas seule, dis-moi que tu ressens ça aussi

Et je m'enfuirais  
Je m'enfuirais, oui  
Je m'enfuirais  
Je m'enfuirais avec toi

Car je suis tombée amoureuse  
De toi, comme je ne l'ai jamais été  
Je ne cesserai jamais de tomber amoureuse de toi

Ferme la porte, étends-toi sur le sol  
Et à la lueur des bougies, fais-moi l'amour toute la nuit

Car je me suis enfuie  
Je me suis enfuie, oui  
Je me suis enfuie, enfuie  
Je me suis enfuie avec toi

Refrain

Et je m'enfuirais  
Je m'enfuirais, oui  
Je m'enfuirais  
Je m'enfuirais avec toi

Refrain...


	10. Envolemoi

**Disclaimer : **Bon, comme d'habitude, Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais est la propriété de dame Joanne K. Rowling, aussi toute utilisation de ce texte à de fins commerciales, par moi ou par un tiers peu scrupuleux est-elle prohibée (ouh que j'écris de jolis mots ! ^^).  
La chanson, c'est pareil, c'est pas, à moi, c'est pas à vous, c'est à Sieur Jean-Jacques Goldman.  
En fait, y a que l'histoire qui est à moi, donc, j'ai le droit de la mettre ici gratuitement (pour moi comme pour vous, chers lecteurs). Si vous voulez la citer, la publier, la graver dans du marbre (non, non, j'ai pas la grosse tête) sur un autre site (électronique ou physique... oui, parce que je vois mal quelqu'un numériser une plaque de marbre), je vous serait gré de me demander d'abord la permission. Si par contre vous voulez juste mettre un lien conduisant directement ici... je vous en prie ! Faites !

**NDLA : **Voilà, bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois commencer à vous saoûler (franchement profitez-en, c'est pas tous les jours que je ferais un disclaimer aussi long). Juste avant de vous laisser lire la fic... je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui me lisent régulièrement et qui attendent depuis plus d'un an une nouvelle songfic... en fait, celle-ci a été faite en septembre, suite à une idée lancée par une lectrice sur un autre site... et si je l'ai publiée là-bas, j'ai complètement oublié de la mettre ici (Pitié ! Pas taper !). Ah ! Et quand vous l'aurez lue... vous aurez peut-être envie de dresser un bûcher pour me prodiguer une petite crémation après m'avoir soigneusement lapider pour avoir eu l'idée d'écrire sur un tel pairing. Alors si vous me cherchez, je suis parti en vacances en Equateur. Salut !

* * *

**Envole-moi**

Auteur, compositeur, interprète : Jean-Jacques Goldman

Elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne le regrettait pas. Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, ils sauraient qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Les sortilèges la frôlaient. Elles les évitait comme elle pouvait. A bout de souffle, perdue dans les méandres du château, elle se retourna pour faire face. Trois d'entre eux arrivaient à l'autre bout du couloir.  
- Tu vas payer sale traîtresse ! _Endoloris_ !  
La douleur, terrible, comme si chaque parcelle de son corps était passée dans un hachoir. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas prendre facilement.  
- _Perforo_ !  
L'un de ses trois poursuivants s'écroula. Mais un autre contre-attaqua.  
- _Avada Kedavra _!  
- Arrête !  
Le troisième avait détourné le tir de son acolyte. Heureusement, sinon s'en aurait été fini d'elle.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? C'est une traîtresse, elle ne mérite que…  
- _Avada Kedavra_ ! lança-t-elle, tuant sur le coup celui qui avait voulu l'envoyer rejoindre les enfers.

Elle fixait le dernier à travers son masque. Baguette prête à servir.  
- Millicent ! Tu as perdu la raison ? demanda-t-il.  
- Au contraire… je n'ai jamais eu les idées aussi claires, répliqua-t-elle. Le règne de ce fou psychotique doit prendre fin.  
- Tu parles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! cracha le mangemort avec indignation.  
- Oui ! Et j'ai vu où sa conception du monde nous a menés !  
- Qu'as-tu à redire au monde qu'il a façonné ? Nous sommes les maîtres ! Tout le monde nous craint.  
- Oui, et nous craignons tous qu'il ne nous demande de participer à l'une de ses petites distractions. Tu as oublié Gregory, Blaise, Pansy, et Harper. Ils sont tous morts, et pourquoi ? Pour le divertissement de ce fou et des psychopathes qui réclament leur ration de sang. Je ne le laisserai pas m'imposer un de ces duels ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, Vincent ! Je ne t'oblige pas à me suivre, mais si tu m'empêches de quitter le château…

Crabbe eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle en profita pour le stupéfixer, puis elle appela son balai. Elle serait plus vite en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard en volant. Elle n'était pas très douée pour la voltige, mais ce soir-là, personne n'aurait pu la rattraper. Sitôt hors des limites de l'ancienne école, elle transplana.

_Minuit se lève en haut des tours  
__Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
__La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
__La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur_

Elle n'était pas allée loin. Les mangemorts iraient la chercher à Londres, en premier lieu, ou chez les membres de sa famille. Elle contemplait le village rasé de Pré-Au-Lard en contrebas. On devinait les silhouettes difformes des maisons éventrées, mais l'obscurité empêchait de se rendre vraiment compte du champ de ruines qu'était devenu l'endroit où elle aimait tant aller étant enfant. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait plusieurs petites grottes dans les parages. Elle parcouru la colline, et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un abri, un endroit où ils ne viendront pas la chercher, pas avant de nombreuses heures. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de dormir à même le sol, mais un petit sortilège de ramollissement permit de rendre la chose plus agréable.

_J'ai pas choisi de naître ici  
__Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui  
__J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
__Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux_

Elle avait passé les derniers mois dans la crainte. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom avait finalement pris le contrôle complet de la Grande Bretagne. Puis, il avait rallié des sorciers de toutes les nations, et peu à peu, le monde entier avait plongé dans les ténèbres. Seulement voilà, quand il n'y eut plus de monde à conquérir, certains mangemorts devinrent très dangereux pour leurs propres camarades. C'étaient des brutes sanguinaires, et elles n'avaient plus rien pour étancher leur soif de violence. Alors Voldemort s'était mis à organiser des duels à mort. Il choisissait un sorcier au hasard, le plus souvent un opposant au régime, ou encore un Sang de Bourbe, et il lui faisait affronter un de ses mangemorts. Mais ce n'était pas toujours le mangemort qui l'emportait, et quand bien même, une telle barbarie, purement gratuite, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle s'était fait tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Elle ne le supportait plus. Il fallait qu'elle fasse cesser cette folie. Elle avait levé sa baguette contre le Maître. Elle avait raté son coup. Mais elle avait réussi à fuir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire, où elle pourrait aller, mais pour l'instant, elle avait surtout besoin de dormir. Demain, il serait temps de songer à se cacher ailleurs. Peut-être à entrer en contact avec un des derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui subsistaient encore.

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
__Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
__Envole-moi, envole-moi  
__Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
__Envole-moi_

Son sommeil fut parcouru de rêves où un sorcier mystérieux, caché dans l'ombre, lui tendait la main. Elle la prenait, et tous les deux, ils s'envolaient, ils s'en allaient loin, dans un endroit paradisiaque. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait profiter de la clarté de ce lieu pour regarder le visage de son sauveur, celui-ci disparaissait, et le rêve prenait fin.

_Pas de question ni rébellion  
__Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés  
__L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
__Ici, y'a jamais de saison pour être mieux_

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il fuyait. Il connaissait les règles du jeu. Trouver les horcruxes, les détruire, et enfin, abattre Voldemort. Oui mais voilà, à chaque fois qu'il y avait bataille, c'étaient les gentils qui dégustaient. Il avait vu tous ceux qu'il aimait mourir, les uns après les autres. Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Remus, Luna, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Hagrid, et même Ginny, Fred et George qui avaient essayé de venger leurs parents.

L'un des coups les plus durs à encaisser fut l'attaque du QG de l'Ordre par les mangemorts. Il avait vu mourir le professeur McGonagall, qui avait succédé à Dumbledore dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et tous avaient dû fuir, se cacher. La situation était critique, mais il lui restait alors encore un peu d'espoir. Hermione était encore à ses côtés, et ensemble, ils avaient passé des mois à mettre tous les bâtons qu'ils pouvaient dans les roues des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Ils avaient même réuni quelques sorciers pour attaquer Poudlard, le nouveau QG de Voldemort, et il avait réussit à détruire un nouvel horcruxe : le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais il avait payé cela bien cher. Tous les sorciers qui l'accompagnaient avaient péri, même Hermione. Elle avait été mordue par Nagini, Harry avait tout tenté pour la sauver, mais il lui aurait fallu un médicomage compétent, et il était hors de question de se présenter à Ste Mangouste.

Depuis, il n'avait plus eu la force de se battre. Il s'était contenté de fuir et de se cacher. Régulièrement, des mangemorts ou des rafleurs le retrouvaient. Il se battait, il en tuait un ou deux, mais il était ensuite contraint de fuir. Si seulement ils avaient pu avoir ce satané serpent, mais ils avaient raté l'occasion. Et depuis, Voldemort ne le quittait plus.

_J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
__Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon  
__J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
__A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs_

Et donc, il errait sans but. Il avait bien essayé, une ou deux fois, de contacter des gens en qui il avait eu confiance autrefois. Mr Lovegood, les frères Crivey, Cho Chang. Tous avaient été ravis d'apprendre qu'il était toujours vivant, mais pas un n'avait accepté de le suivre. Pas un n'avait eu le courage de se battre à ses côtés.

Depuis six mois, cependant, un vague espoir avait ressurgi dans son cœur. Au hasard de ses errances, il avait trouvé l'ancienne maison de Rogue. Elle était à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années. Rogue avait dû finalement se faire tuer. Il ne savait pas qui avait fini par venger Dumbledore, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il était resté dans la masure insalubre, et y avait découvert de nombreux livres, certains de magie noire, mais plusieurs contenant des sortilèges ou des potions intéressantes. Il avait alors cherché d'autres livres, il avait pillé quelques boutiques, histoire de se fournir des ingrédients, et il avait même monté un laboratoire clandestin dans l'ancienne demeure de Mrs Figg. Mais cette nuit, il avait faillit ruiner tous ses efforts. Il avait besoin de griffes de manticores, et il avait pris de gros risques pour en voler. Il avait été repéré, reconnu, et une quinzaine de mangemorts lui étaient tombés dessus. Il en avait abattu cinq ou six, et il avait fini par semer les autres. Mais il était trop fatigué pour transplaner de Dublin à Little Whinging. Aussi s'était-il rendu au plus près de l'ennemi, aux abords de Pré-Au-Lard, dans la grotte qui avait servi d'abris à Sirius, l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il ne pensait pas que l'endroit puisse être déjà occupé.

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
__Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
__Envole-moi, envole-moi  
__Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
__Envole-moi  
__(bis)_

Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire, et toutes ces années de lutte et de deuils lui avaient appris à ne pas s'approcher d'un inconnu, même si l'inconnu semblait inoffensif.  
- _Aguamenti_ ! lança-t-il, arrosant l'inconnu endormi qui se réveilla en poussant un hurlement strident.  
Il fut surpris de se retrouver en face d'une femme, et de son âge apparemment. La jeune femme prit un bref instant pour comprendre ce qui se passait, puis elle tira sa baguette.  
- _Stupéfix_ ! lança-t-elle.  
- _Protego_ ! répliqua Harry avant d'enchaîner. Expelliarmus !  
La jeune femme semblait terrifiée.  
- Qui êtes vous, et que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il en pointant les deux baguettes sur elle.  
La peur de la jeune femme sembla faire place à l'étonnement.  
- Po-Potter ? C'est toi Potter ?  
- Oui, c'est moi Potter. Mais il me semble vous avoir posé la question de votre identité le premier.  
- Je… Tu ne me reconnais pas… je suis Millicent, Millicent Bulstrode.

Harry était pour le moins étonné. Certes, maintenant qu'il savait, il trouvait à la jeune femme une vague ressemblance avec la fillette obèse à la mâchoire carrée de Serpentard. Mais elle avait maigri. Certes, il lui restait encore quelques rondeurs, mais elle semblait maintenant presque maigre. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux décoiffés. Elle lui rappelait la différence entre Sirius jeune, et Sirius au sortir d'Azkaban. Bien que la transformation ne fut pas tout à fait aussi radicale. Et dans l'ensemble, ça lui réussissait plutôt bien.

Elle lui expliqua les combats inhumains entre sorciers, mais aussi, avant cela, les chasses aux moldus. Comment elle avait peu à peu été dégoûtée de ses camarades, de son maître, d'elle-même. Et comment elle avait fini par tenter de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans succès. Elle détailla sa fuite, et son arrivée dans la grotte.

Harry l'avait écouté sans ciller, et finalement, il avait abaissé sa baguette. Si une fille aussi butée que Millicent Bulstrode pouvait comprendre son erreur d'avoir suivi Voldemort. Peut-être d'autres le feraient aussi. Pour certains, c'était peut-être déjà le cas, mais ils n'osaient rien tenter. Et si des mangemorts pouvaient faire machine arrière, essayer de lutter contre celui qu'ils appelaient Le Maître, alors d'autres sorciers peut-être, finiraient par avoir le courage de se rebeller.

_Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
__Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas_

- Millicent, dit-il un peu incertain. J'ai peut-être une idée pour vaincre Jedusor.  
- Jedusor ? c'est qui Jedusor ?  
- C'est le véritable nom de "Tu-Sais-Qui" : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Comme il a mis un tabou sur le nom qu'il s'est lui-même créé, et que je ne lui reconnais pas le droit d'être appelé Seigneur ou Maître, ni celui de me forcer à user de périphrases, je préfère l'appeler ainsi, comme le simple sorcier de Sang-mêlé qu'il est.  
Millicent était époustouflée par l'audace, la fierté et les connaissances de Harry sur son ennemi, alors qu'il était pourtant dans une situation précaire depuis déjà plusieurs années.  
- Bref, j'ai trouvé la recette d'une potion bien particulière, ainsi que celle de son antidote. Avec ça, nous devrions pouvoir éliminer la plupart des mangemorts avec un nombre réduit de sorciers.  
- Ah bon… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette potion ?  
- Elle annihile tous les pouvoirs de ceux qui respirent ses vapeurs. Il suffirait d'en avoir l'équivalent d'un ou deux chaudrons pour décimer les rangs des sous-fifres de Jedusor. Mais je ne peux pas me lancer seul. Est-ce que tu veux bien te joindre à moi ? Ensemble, on pourra peut-être convaincre d'autres personnes de se battre à nos côtés.

_Envole-moi, tire-moi de là  
__Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas_

Millicent ne fut pas longue à accepter la proposition de Harry. Elle en avait plus qu'assez du monde selon… Jedusor donc. Il était grand temps que ça change. Ils allèrent de nouveau vers les derniers contacts sûrs que Harry possédait. Le hasard mit également sur leur route le colonel, celui-là même qui gardait autrefois les chiens de la tante Marge. Depuis que Voldemort avait révélé aux moldus l'existence du monde de la magie, et qu'il organisait régulièrement des rafles pour que ses sbires puissent s'amuser à la chasse aux moldus, le colonel Courtepatte avait contacté d'anciens militaires qui avaient servi à ses côtés pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Ils avaient contacté des gradés encore en faction quand les mangemorts avaient tué la reine et détruit toutes les installations des forces de l'ordre. Ils menaient des opérations contre les sorciers. Bien sûr, il ne fut pas facile de les convaincre que Voldemort vaincu, et ses principaux sbires morts ou emprisonnés, ils n'auraient plus rien à craindre des sorciers, mais ils obtinrent quand même leur appui.

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
__Regarde moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas_

Ils préparèrent minutieusement leur offensive. La bataille fut terrible. Même privés de leurs pouvoirs, certains mangemorts restaient dangereux, et d'autres avaient compris comment leurs assaillants procédaient, ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'échapper à la potion – il suffisait de ne pas en respirer les vapeurs – et avaient fait des ravages parmi les rangs des moldus. Ayant prédit la bataille, les centaures, menés par Firenze, étaient revenus dans la forêt interdite et affrontaient avec courage les acromentules. Alors qu'il n'y croyaient plus, Harry, qui avait lancé un appel grâce à son faux gallion de l'époque de l'AD vit débarquer Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas et Dennis Crivey, chacun venu séparément avait ramené tous les renforts qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Mais ce fut Mr Lovegood, qui avait le faux gallion de sa fille, qui ramena la meilleure force de frappe. Il arriva en effet avec Graup et une demi-douzaine de géants qui purent s'occuper de ceux qui se battaient encore pour Voldemort, la plupart étant partis quand les carnages avaient cessé ou s'étant entretués. Neville fut héroïque, Alors que Harry avait été mis au tapis par un Doloris et qu'il en avait perdu l'épée de Gryffondor, il s'en saisit pour attaquer Voldemort avant qu'il ne tue l'Élu. Il rata le sorcier, mais parvint à décapiter Nagini.

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
__Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
__Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça  
__Envole-moi_

Voldemort, séparé du gros de ses troupes, et acculé par Harry, Neville et Kingsley Shacklebolt fit alors une fois de plus preuve de bassesse. Il lança un Accio sur Millicent, qui bataillait un peu plus loin contre Bellatrix Lestrange et s'en servit comme bouclier.  
- Laisse-la Tom ! C'est entre toi et moi maintenant !  
- Ça c'est toi qui l'a décidé ainsi ! Bellatrix, veux-tu bien faire le ménage ?  
- Avada… commença Bellatrix.  
- _Avada Kedavra_ ! la devança Susan Bones, arrivant par derrière elle.  
Le dernier fidèle de Voldemort venait de tomber. Harry et lui se faisaient face. Harry semblait serein. Il lancèrent tous deux la formule mortelle, ils firent mouche tous les deux. Ou pour être plus précis, Harry ne chercha pas à esquiver. Il voulait s'assurer que son coup porterait, et il avait trop perdu pour désirer encore rester sur terre. Savoir Voldemort vaincu était suffisant.  
- Harry ! Non ! cria Millicent en se jetant à terre, à côté du corps du jeune homme. Harry ! Je t'en prie ! Ne meurs pas ! Pas alors que tu viens de réussir l'exploit de nous débarrasser de Jedusor ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix, et que quand nous étions élèves, j'ai toujours été détestable avec toi et tes amis., et je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit. Mais les choses ont changé. J'ai changé. Je ne dis pas que je mérite le pardon ou une faveur, pourtant je te le demande quand même, reste avec moi ! J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi ! C'est toi qui m'as redonné espoir ! Je t'en prie.. ne meurs pas.  
Tout le monde restait silencieux. Ils contemplait la jeune femme pleurer sur le corps de celui qui ne serait plus jamais le Survivant. Au bout d'un moment, Neville s'avança. Il voulait poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Millicent, mais celle-ci sursauta.  
- Harry ! Comment est-ce…

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ..._

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait Millicent penchée sur lui, les larmes aux yeux, et derrière elle Neville qui semblait au comble de l'étonnement. Ses yeux revinrent sur la jeune femme.  
- J'ai été sauvé grâce à une lueur d'espoir, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il regarda Millicent dans les yeux. Il ne pensait plus en être capable, il pensait avoir trop souffert, trop perdu pour pouvoir encore aimer, il ne pensait pas surtout, s'éprendre de Millicent, une fille plus grande que lui, au visage peu avenant, ancienne mangemort et qu'il avait si longtemps méprisé. Mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment… ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il espérait juste que cette fois, ça se finirait mieux que les fois précédentes.


	11. La chasse aux papillons

**La chasse aux papillons**

Chanson (texte et musique) écrite et interprétée par Georges Brassens  
D'après les personnages et l'univers de J.K. Rowling

_Un bon petit diable à la fleur de l'âge,  
La jambe légère et l'œil polisson  
Et la bouche pleine de joyeux ramages,  
Allait à la chasse aux papillons._

Le printemps s'achevait sur une journée particulièrement agréable. Le soleil chauffait, mais une brise venue du nord rendait la chaleur tout à fait supportable. Dans les couloirs frais du château, les élèves allaient et venaient librement en ce dernier dimanche printanier. Les examens n'allaient pas tarder, et bien qu'il ne fut pas concerné, il n'en avait pas moins été très occupé récemment à réviser certains sortilèges. Mais pas ce jour-là. Il était bien décidé à profiter du beau temps. Il fallait juste qu'il la trouve, et en bonne Serdaigle, elle ne pouvait se trouver qu'à un seul endroit.

_Comme il atteignait l'orée du village,  
Filant sa quenouille, il vit Cendrillon.  
Il lui dit : «Bonjour, que Dieu te ménage !  
J't'amène à la chasse aux papillons»_

Comme il s'y attendait, il la trouva à la bibliothèque, en pleine séance de révisions. Elle avait quelques amies avec elle, toutes étonnamment concentrées sur leurs livres et leurs parchemins, quand on connaissait la réputation de frivolité de certaines. Il s'avança vers leur table, et salua la jeune fille.  
- Bonjour Cho !  
La belle asiatique releva la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage.  
- Oh ! Bonjour Cédric ! Les filles, poussez-vous un peu, vous voulez bien.  
Quelques gloussements lui répondirent, mais Cédric arrêta les camarades de Cho.  
- Ne vous dérangez-pas ! assura-t-il avant de s'adresser à nouveau à sa petite-amie. Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais bien faire un petit tour avec moi.  
- C'est que, je dois préparer les examens…. Les BUSE, c'est important.  
- Certes, admit Cédric, mais ce n'est pas quelques heures qui vont couler ta moyenne. Et puis, je pourrais te passer mes notes si tu veux, insista-t-il bien décidé à ne pas laisser des examens se mettre entre lui et la belle journée qui s'annonçait. J'avais eu d'excellentes notes aux miennes.  
Comme Cho se montrait hésitante, il décida de porter le coup de grâce.  
- Allez ! On pourrait se faire un petit duel aérien, toi, moi, et le vif d'or.

_Cendrillon ravie de quitter sa cage  
Mets sa robe neuve et ses bottillons.  
Et bras d'sus bras d'sous, vers les frais bocages  
Ils vont à la chasse aux papillons._

Cho n'hésita plus une seule seconde, elle fut hors de la bibliothèque avant même que ses copines aient compris qu'elle les laissait choir. Ils passèrent à leur vestiaire respectif prendre leur balai et leur robe de quidditch. Le terrain n'étant pas disponible, Cédric avait proposé d'aller voler au dessus d'une petite crique que faisait le lac, du côté de la forêt interdite. Quand il furent arrivés, Cédric sortit un vif de sa poche, lui demanda de se comporter comme lors d'un match, sans le favoriser lui, et le laissa s'envoler.  
- Que le meilleur gagne ! adressa-t-il à Cho.  
- Que LA meilleure gagne ! corrigea-t-elle malicieusement avant de décoller sans crier gare.

_Quand il se fit tendre, elle lui dit : «J'présage  
Qu'c'est pas dans les plis de mon cotillon  
Ni dans l'échancrure de mon corsage  
Qu'on va à la chasse aux papillons»._

Le duel fut des plus passionnants. Il le savait pour l'avoir déjà affrontée, et avoir perdu, Cho était une adversaire redoutable. Bien qu'elle n'utilisait qu'un Comète 260, il ne parvenait pas à la distancer, malgré son Brossdur 8 techniquement supérieur en tout point… Il faut dire que les changements de trajectoires étaient le point fort de Cho, et comme ils se confinaient à un espace restreint, pour ne pas être vus, elle pouvait exploiter pleinement son talent. Si au début, ils y étaient allés doucement. Au bout d'un moment l'esprit de compétition avait pris le dessus et ils ne se faisaient plus de cadeau, jouant des coudes et des épaules au besoin. Et là, c'était lui qui était avantagé. Il attendit qu'elle fut sur le point de se saisir du vif. Porta une charge bien sentie, et s'empara de la petite balle dorée. En se retournant, il vit Cho se masser l'épaule en lui tournant le dos. Inquiet d'y être allé un peu fort, il s'approcha doucement en lui demandant si ça allait. Devant l'absence de réponse il s'approcha encore, et quand il fut tout près, elle se retourna vivement et des deux mains, le désarçonna de son balai, l'envoyant directement à l'eau.  
- Ca t'apprendra à rudoyer une frêle jeune fille, riait-elle.  
- Je l'admets, je l'ai mérité, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais je n'allais pas non plus me laisser battre une deuxième fois. Mon orgueil masculin n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Tu m'aides à remonter ?

Il lui tendit la main, bonne joueuse, elle la saisit pour l'aider à grimper sur son balai, mais ce fut alors lui qui la tira vers lui, elle fut sous l'eau avant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée. Quand elle remonta, son regard criait vengeance, et une lutte d'éclaboussement s'engagea entre les deux adolescents. Cédric reculait vers le bord du lac. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser fuir aussi le poursuivit-elle tout en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau à l'occasion. Il perdit l'équilibre, elle voulut l'aider à se vautrer dans l'eau, mais il s'agrippa à elle et tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol, leur chute à peine freinée par les quelques centimètres d'eau qu'il restait avant la berge. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Cho était vraiment une fille extraordinaire. Il lui caressa la joue, elle le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse.  
- C'est malin, et maintenant, comment on va rentrer sans se faire repérer par la moitié des l'école ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Il suffit d'étendre nos robes de quidditch et de les laisser sécher, répondit-il en essayant de se donner l'air innocent.  
- C'est que… hésita-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? demandant il en lui sortant ce sourire qui faisait s'évanouir la moitié des filles de l'école sur son passage.  
- Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, dit-elle visiblement troublée.  
- Et alors ? continua-t-il en feignant de ne pas comprendre.  
- Eh bien… Je n'ai gardé que mes sous-vêtements sous ma robe de quidditch, déclara-t-elle en rougissant fortement.  
- Moi aussi, dit-il d'un ton assuré.

Profitant de la surprise de Cho, il tendit la main vers sa robe et en défit le premier bouton. Il s'attaquait au deuxième quand elle écarta sa main.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'indigna-t-elle un peu mollement.  
- Je t'enlève ta robe, répondit-il en tendant à nouveau la main.

_Sur sa bouche en feu qui criait : «Sois sage !»  
Il posa sa bouche en guise de bâillon.  
Et c'fut l'plus charmant des remue-ménages  
Qu'on ait vu d'mémoire de papillon._

Elle voulut l'arrêter, mais plutôt que d'attraper le bouton, il saisit le poignet de la jeune fille pour arrêter son geste, se colla à elle, et l'embrassa passionnément. La résistance de Cho fondit comme neige au soleil, et elle ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se goûtèrent. Leurs mains caressaient l'autre, le palpaient, comme pour s'assurer de sa tangibilité. Il quitta ses lèvres pour aller embrasser son cou, sa clavicule, et descendre tout le long de son corps, ouvrant les boutons de la robe bleue et bronze au passage. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fut complètement ouverte et glissât des épaules de la jeune fille. Il se redressa alors, et lut l'assentiment de cette dernière dans ses yeux. Il allait défaire le premier bouton de sa propre robe quand elle l'arrêta, et se chargea elle même de le déshabiller de la même manière qu'il l'avait dévêtue.

_Un volcan dans l'âme, ils r'vinrent au village  
En se promettant d'aller des millions  
Des milliards de fois et même d'avantage  
Ensemble à la chasse aux papillons_

Ils ne rentrèrent au château qu'avec le soleil couchant, prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir tant qu'ils furent hors des murs. Elle l'embrassa devant les escaliers qui menaient aux quartiers des Poufsouffle, lui assurant qu'il lui manquait déjà, qu'elle voudrait pouvoir recommencer dès que possible.  
- Tu as tes examens à passer, répondit-il. Et il vaut mieux rester prudent. Si un prof nous surprenait… mais on pourrait se retrouver le week-end prochain, dans un coin tranquille du château.  
- Le week-end prochain ? fit-elle une moue à la fois boudeuse et mutine.  
- Et celui d'après, ajouta-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres.  
- Et celui d'après ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un autre baiser.  
- Et celui d'encore après, assura-t-il avec un troisième baiser.  
- Et celui dans cinq semaines, continua-t-elle avec un autre baisser furtif  
- Et dans six, ajouta-t-il en faisant de même.  
- Hum hum ! toussota quelqu'un à côté d'eux, les faisant sortir de leur rêverie.  
- Ah… Marietta, c'est toi !  
- C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, dit Marietta d'un ton assez sec. On ferait mieux de pas traîner.  
Cho et Cédric se dirent un dernier au revoir et se séparèrent.

_Mais tant qu'ils s'aimeront, tant que les nuages  
Porteurs de chagrin les épargneront,  
Il f'ra bon voler dans les frais bocages  
Ils f'ront pas la chasse aux papillons,  
Pas la chasse au papillons._

Le week-end suivant, Cho se rendit seule sur les bords du lac, à l'endroit même où elle et Cédric avaient découvert l'amour, une semaine plus tôt. Et pourtant cela semblait si loin maintenant que Cédric était mort. C'était incompréhensible. Comment pouvait-il s'être fait tuer ?

Quand elle eut compris ce qui lui était arrivé, d'épouvante, elle avait détourné les yeux, mais elle était certaine que Cédric n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Sa mort n'était donc pas due à une des créatures ou des plantes qui se trouvaient dans le labyrinthe. Et puis il s'était passé beaucoup de temps entre la disparition du labyrinthe et le retour de Harry avec le corps de Cédric. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit de ce que Harry avait pu lui confier sur cette soirée tragique. Certains murmuraient que c'était peut-être bien Harry qui avait tué Cédric. Cho n'y croyait pas. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas très bien le Gryffondor, mais Cédric lui avait expliqué que Harry l'avait prévenu pour les dragons, afin qu'il ne soit pas le seul à découvrir sur le moment en quoi consistait la première tâche. Quelqu'un qui était suffisamment loyal pour prévenir un adversaire ne pouvait pas ensuite changer au point de le tuer.

Et puis tout ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Cédric n'était plus, et rien ne le ramènerait. Jamais plus ils ne se rencontreraient en cachette, jamais plus il ne poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes, jamais plus il ne la serrerait dans ses bras, jamais plus elle ne sentirait son torse musclé sous ses doigts… jamais plus.

Alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, et que ses yeux se perdaient de la vague, à quelques mètres d'elle, une lueur dorée passa, libre, dans le périmètre de la crique, le vif d'or voletait avec les papillons pour seuls partenaires de jeu.


End file.
